Our Secret Garden
by Tsuki-no-namida
Summary: After 78th episode. Yuuri came back and all's well but some questions bother the king. Why did he miss Wolfram so much ? Just the begining of a long story. Yuuram, some Gündal and MuraShinou. Don't mind the first chapters too much...
1. Back to Shin Makoku

Hi Minna ! So here's my first fic ever so I will ask you to be understanding. This will be a quite long story I think. Probably at least 15 chapters and maybe more. I didn't finished it yet but I have a loads of ideas !

I know you probably don't care but I'm French so my English is perhaps a little weird... For those who understand French, this story is on skyblog (tsukinotenshi. The chapters are not cut the same, but it's the same story. If you wonder, I chose to upload it in English because, of course, I will get more reader this way.

As for the name, you'll find out the reason of it throughout the story.

The last thing I have to say is that i don't owe Kyou Kara Maou. Obviously if I did Yuuri and Wolfram would have kissed months ago...

Well I guess you waited long enough, now...Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Back in Shin Makoku, Wolfram's acting weird...**

-"Minna...Tadaima !" Yuuri said with his goofy smile.

On the way back to Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram coudn't talk at all. He sticked toYuuri like glue with watery eyes, his head down and blushing hard.

Yuuri coudn't help thinking '_What's wrong with him ? Wolfram... Usally he woud have told me "You're walking to slow, hennachoko !" But he's acting weird now...His pride seems to have faded away...'_

Wolfram seemed to hesitate. Eventually, he moved a little closer to Yuuri and took his hand.

-"Mhh ? What is it ?" Asked Yuuri. '_What is this hand...and why the hell am I blushing ?!'_

-"Nothing !" Wolfram looked away, frowning.

Yuuri shruged and kept Wolfram and in his. '_Well...Its okay, I don't mind.' _he thought.

When they finally arived at the Castle, everyone was busy. Maids and soldiers were running everywhere to prepare the king's retun.

Yuuri saw Greta running out of the Castle and let go of his fiance's hand to hug his adopted daughter.

-"I was sure you'd come back !" She said with a large smile.

Later on this evening, after all his maou business, Yuuri decided to go and meditate.

He climb up the stair of the north tower, the highest of the castle, and spotted a balcony from where he could see the beautyful landscape that was his country.

_'My...I'm so tired...But it's good to be home'_

He let his mind wandering and quickly arived at these questions which had bothered him during those weeks he had spend far away from Wolfram. '_What am I thinking ! Far way from Shin Makoku ! That's what I meant !_

_But why ? When I thought I would never come back, why did I first think about Wolfram...? Why didn't I turn around ? It was so painful hearing him cry...As if sharp daggers had ripped my heart off...'_

The wind was blowing, messing up his hair. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the blond-haired boy walking soundlessly behind him... It was only when the later flew his arms around his waist that he realised Wolfram was here.

-"Wait, Wolfram ! What are you doing ?!"

-"Thank Shinou ! I was afraid that might be a dream."

Yuuri turned around to see the boy was crying. He started moving his hand to Wolfram's shoulder, but someone interrupted.

-"Heika !! Diner is served !" Someone said from behind the balcony door.

-"Okay, we're coming ! Come on Wolfram, let's eat."

He could see by his look that his fiance was a little upset, but he followed Yuuri to the dining room.

Wolfram didn't talk that much at diner either and disapeared right after he had finished eating.

Yuuri went to say goodnight to Greta.

-"I really wonder what's wrong with your Daddy today. I thought he would be the first to jump out of joy and call me Hennachoko every now and then. But he seems to be afraid of something now..."

-"You know Yuuri, while you were on Earth, Daddy slept in your room. I saw him one night when I wasn't asleep. I saw him pass by my room and I followed him. He was crying on your pillow..."

-"Really ?"

-"Yeah..."

-"Wolfram... Thank you Greta. I'll go to bed now, goodnight."

-"Goodnight Papa !"

Yuuri went out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked towards his own room, thinking.

* * *

The door opened and Yuuri came in the royal room. As expected, Wolfram, in his night gown, was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back at Yuuri.

-"I knew you'd be there !" Said the king.

Wolfram remained silent for some seconds. Then, still not facing Yuuri, he asked :

-"Ne...Can I ask you something ?"

-"What is it ?"

-"When you left...Why didn't you turn around ?"

-"Eh ?! But what's wrong with you Wolfram ? You've been acting weird all day !" Said Yuuri, while he was actually thinking '_Why is it this question above all ??'_

-"Answer me !"

-"Well...I...Because...Uhm..I...I didn't want to...see you crying. It pained me enought to hear it..."

-"Mh ?"

-"And...Because...I think that...if I had... probably... I would have cryed too..."

To that, Wolfram remained silent.

-"Tell me...Why were you crying ?"

-"Hennachoko !!"

-"Don't call me th..."

But Yuuri didn't have time to finish his sentence : Wolfram had suddenly turned around. Before Yuuri could do anything, the blond was kissing him hard ! The black haired king turned beet-red !

-"Wolfram !! What are you..."

-"Shut up, you wimp ! I love you ! You're the only one who doesn't realise it !"

The blond looked away, blushing hard. He seemed to be angry and like a little embarrassed...

Yuuri lowered his haid.

-"...I know. At first I just coudn't understand why you didn't call off this accidental engagement. But all the tantrums thrown at me out of jealousy made it more than obvious ! I just thought I coudn't love you back, but... now, I wonder. To tell you the truth, when you had nightmares and didn't sleep in my bed anymore I kind off missed you... And...Well, when I was still on Earth, thinking I would never come back, I... I really missed you too, more than I had expected."

-"Yuuri..."

-"Honnestly, I was really worried about you today ! Are you sure you're all right ?"

-"I'm just afraid you might disappear in front of me ! Please, don't ever do that again ! Don't leave me like this anymore ! I thought I would never see you again !!"

There was no arrogance left in Wolfram's wolds. He was saying exactly what he tought, a single tear rolling down his left cheek.

Yuuri came closer to him, circling his arms around the mazoku's shoulders. For once, the double black too will say what he trully think...even if it's realy embarrassing !! He didn't wan't to see Wolfram in this state ever again !

-"Don't worry... I won't go anywhere without you anymore... You will come with me. There must be a way to let you travel back to earth with me !"

Wolfram was slowly calming down. He hesitantly put his arms around Yuuri's waist, unsure wheter the maou would accept it or not, but Yuuri didn't pull back. With a small smile on his face, Wolfram started to fall asleep, at last.

Yuuri pulled him slowly down into the sheets, then stand up and turned off the lights. He went back to his side of the bed and took a look at his roommate. The blond was already sleeping peacefully. 

The maou hesitated a bit, then put his arms around the blond's shoulder. '_Why not ?'_he thought_ 'It doesn't mean I'm gay, does it ? I'm just comforting him...' 

* * *

_

_A/N_ : So how was it ? As I said it's my first fanfic so I'm not really confident...Don't worry I will upload the next chapter soon, I won't let them like this ! Review please, I'd like to know if my English is not weird...

Next chapter : What are these feelings ?


	2. What are these feelings ?

Hey Minna !

Here is chapter 2 ! Fuuuu... It's been long to translate (I spent at least three hours on my computer...) ! Thank you for your reviews !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : What are these feelings ?**

It was early morning. The coming-in ray of sunshine stroking his cheeks, Yuuri slowly woke up. His eyes opened wide in shock when he caught sight of Wolfram, still cuddled comfortably in his arms.

_'Why the hell am I holding him like this ?!'_

It took him a little time to recall what had happened the night before. A slight blush went on his cheeks. Strangely, holding the blond like this didn't feel wrong.

_'Actually, I kinda feel...great...'_

His eye started wandering on his sleeping fiance's profile... His thin golden locks... The smooth skin of his neck... Those pink lips that looked so soft... All had happened so fast last night that he didn't have the time to feel those lips on his...

_'Aaaaaaahhh, what am I thinking about !? Now I think of it, how could I say such embarrassing things ?! But anyway, I'll have to figure out all this... I've been convincing myself that I felt nothing special for Wolfram but... is it true ? With all this Box business I barely had time to think about it... But then again, why did it hurt me that much to hear him crying ? And why did I miss him so much ? I have been thinking about him much more than about the others, even much more than about my own country...'_

Following his train of thoughts, he eventually decided to go for Konrad. In these moments, his godfather was the person on who you could count. Yuuri knew that if he had an embarrassing question to ask, Konrad wouldn't laught at him. He would answer him honestly and tell him what was best for him.

Coming back from his thoughts to reality, he took off his arm from under his fiance's waist, careful not to wake him up. He was so cute while sleeping... Yuuri refrain himself from laying down his lips on his forehead and went out of the bed.

Konrad couldn't be that far... They use to meet for a morning run. Yuuri looked for his godfather for about fifteen minutes and finally found him in the inner yard, taking long deep breaths and preparing for a run.

-"Oooooiiiiii ! Konrad !"

-"Good day, Heika. You've woken up early this morning."

-"Yeah, that's true... And don't call me that, you're the one who named me, remember ?" Said Yuuri, pouting a little.

-"Yuuri, then. Are you coming with me ?"

-"Ah...Yeah, uhm... As a matter of fact, I had some questions for you before starting our training... If you don't mind of course !"

-"Not at all, go ahead." Konrad said with his usual smile.

-"It's, uhm... It's kinda hard... I was wondering if...likely...it would be possible if I had some...special feelings for...someone."

-"Are you talknig about Wolfram ?"

Yuuri froze. _'Aw, how did he know that ?'_ he thought.

-"Uh, actually, yeah. Tell me, do you think it may be ? I mean, how could it be ? After all, Wolfram's a guy, and so am I... It's not really healthy, is it ?"

-"To be honest Yuuri, I think it doesn't matter at all. As long as you love the person, who cares if it is a male or a female ? Don't take me wrong, I don't wanna be rude but...I think you have to much prejudices. Nothing's wrong in loving someone, man or women.

-"Mhh... I'll think about it... Thanks Konrad. Well, shall we run now ?"

-"As you wish." Said Konrad with his not-so-famous smile.

'Maybe he's right... Maybe I do have prejudices... All right ! I'll get rid of them ! Then, I can figure out what I feel about Wolfram…'

* * *

In the royal room, Wolfram was slowly waking up, the pale sunlight caressing his skin.

He noticed he was alone under the sheets. Bitterly wondering if it was all a dream, he finally spotted a blue gem laid on the table : Yuuri's pendant. The young maou had left it in his room while running with Konrad, afraid of breaking it, that wimp !

A huge wave of jealousy rose within Wolfram's mind.

'Always with Konrad !! Where is he gone again ?! With all the things he told me last night he could at least stop himself from flirting with every man he sees !! But still, I can believe it… Yuuri telling me he won't go anywhere without me anymore... Of course am happy about it, but... It was really unexpected !'

Slightly blushing at the thought of what happened the night before, Wolfram stood up, took off his silky pink night gown and put on his blue uniform to go looking for his fiance.

* * *

Yuuri was out of breath. As always, Konrad had run really fast and the young boy had to lean against a wall not to fall out of exhaustion ! As his breath steadied a bit, Yuuri noticed they were nearby the Treasure Room.

-"Tell me, Konrad, do we have some time to explore this room a bit ?"

Last time he did, he hadn't seen all that was in it. There was so much things there that maybe a whole life woudn't be enough to see everything ! The young king thought it would be fun to try and discover new hidden secrets.

-"As you wish Yuuri. But I won't be far behind you, you never know what could happen..."

With a wide smile on his face, Yuuri nodded and started wandering in the room, covering the shelves and picking up every object drawing his attention.

He chanced upon that funny crown that had inflict on Günter this awful headache.

_'I really wonder why it pained him only when I was nearby...'_

-"Ha ! Morgif ! How are you doing ? You came back to your normal self, huh ? Oh well, after all, it's better like this !"

Morgif woo-woo-ed him an answer and he went on with his exploration.

After about ten minutes, he spotted a beautiful mirror, engraved with blue and yellow sapphires.

He didn't know why he was attracted to this mirror, these stones, glowing intensely despite the feeble light.

He took the mirror and run his fingers on its sapphires. Their beauty was stunning.

The young maou looked down at what should have been his reflection and gasped in surprise ! Instead of his own face was a caring smile, thin golden locks and two beautiful emerald eyes.

_'Wolfram ! What is Wolfram doing here ?'_

Yuuri had only see this Wolfram once, when they found themselves alone in the reception building when the bearbees lived. The mazoku had helped him hatch them. It was the first time the black haired boy had seen his fiance smile so affectionately...

_'He was so cute... A pity he's always frowning...'_

The image faded slowly away, replaced by another memory : their first meeting. Back then, Yuuri had thought the blond was the most beautiful man ever.

As this image faded away too, a little voice echoed in Yuuri's head.

-"Is there something bothering you Heika...?"

Yuuri startled and turned around : no one was there except for Konrad, at the end of the shelf, looking at some paper. That voice surely wasn't Konrad's... It was way too high !

'_It's strange... I would have sworn I heard a voice...'_

-"It's true, Yuuri-Heika... You're the only one able to hear me, since you're the one holding me... I'm the Soul Mirror... Is there something I can do for you...?"

_'Oh…Uhm… Well I was wondering why I'm seeing Wolfram instead of my own reflection...'_

-"I'm a magic artifact... I won't reflect you're face, but what's deep inside your soul... The person you saw must be very important to you..."

'_Huh ? That's what I'm wondering... But Wolfram is a man ! I'm not gay !'_

-"The soul makes no difference between man and women... Only the person is important, not the body..."

_'That again... Oh well, never mind... Is there something I can do to thank you ?'_

-"Uhm... If His Majesty doesn't mind, I'd like to go out of this dusty room where I was forgotten all this time..."

'_Well, why not, but... Will I always see Wolfram instead of myself ?'_

-"As long as you don't run your fingers on my sapphires, the only thing that you will see is your reflection..."

_'All right then, I'll hang you in my room !'_

* * *

_A/N :_So how was it ? I know, Yuuri is slow to understand some things... We'll see that in the next chapter ! I may upload in about two or three days. Please review, I like to know if my work is appreciated !


	3. Bathing matters

Hey Minna ! Here's chapter three ! Did you miss me ? I guess I don't have much to say...

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

* * *

**Chapter 3 : bathing matters…**

Wolfram had wandered all over the castle, looking for Yuuri, but the young Maou was nowhere to be seen...

_'Raaaaaah !! Where are you, Hennachoko ! I've been looking for you for more than two hours ! By now he must be finished with his run... The kitchen, maybe ?'_

He turned around and headed to the kitchen.

When he arrived, and after crossing almost half the castle, he knocked on the door and three young maid opened it.

-"Oh, Lord Wolfram, what can we do for you ? If you're hungry there are pancakes ready..." Said the green haired one, Sangria.

-"I'm not here to eat ! Have you seen Yuuri ?"

-"Heika ? He was there half a hour ago. He didn't seem to be very hungry : he ate half what he usually does and..." Answered the red haired one, Lasagna.

-"Do you know where he is now ?"

-"He didn't say anything about this, I'm sorry Lord Von Bielfeld..." Said Doria, lowering her eyes.

But Wolfram had already turned around and was hurrying along the corridor. An idea had crossed his mind.

_'The last place I haven't checked is the bathroom. __It's supposed to be his and only his but... __Oh, who cares ?! I'm his fiancé after all, I have full right to enter his bathroom !!_'

* * *

A thick vapour misted over the room.

_'A good warm bath after a run... Nothing's better... I should have ask the maids a glass of milk…'_

After his expedition in the Treasure Room, Yuuri had come back to his room, noticing that Wolfram had already woke up, to hang the Soul Mirror on a corner of the wall : he didn't want to feel watched constantly.

Still preoccupied, he had come to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten a lot, bothered by all his wondering, to the displeasure of the maids who had started to cook pancakes...

Then, he had thought a bath would make him the greater good. There he could think without being disturbed by anyone, and maybe being alone would help him clear this situation.

So there he was, thinking about this whole business.

_'When it comes down to it, I'm the only one to think this way... Neither my father, nor my brother, nor my mother found it weird when Wolfram told them we were engaged... Mum even seemed to be delighted... Murata, that pervert, didn't find it weird either even though he's always chasing girls…'_

And there was Konrad's answer... He was a smart and wise man, you could trust his jugment. Besides, the Soul Mirror had said the same things... And thoses pictures...this Wolfram smiling so gently...

Maybe his answers were already there...The reason why he had missed the blond so much was maybe a simple one... Simple, yeah, but complex too...

_'Maybe, without noticing it, I fell for Wolfram... It was natural to have him by my side since he followed me everywhere. I had never thought that one day he would actually not be behind my back anymore, so I didn't know what it would really mean. I just assumed it would be better not to have him with me, but I had never really experienced it...'_

Now that he thought about it, he had to admit that he felt something different about Wolfram... A constant need to have him by his side... He felt it all the more so since he had isolated himself all morning to think about it...

At that moment, Yuuri was cut in his thoughts by the sound of an opening door...

Through the mist, he saw two eyes. Emerald eyes...

-"Wolfram ! What are you doing here ?"

A drum beat in his chest, so hard that it almost hurt him... He watched Wolfram as he walk to him, put his bathing stuffs on the floor and enter the pool, a towel around his waist, all this with a grace known by him alone. He didn't hear whatever the young mazoku was telling him.

-"Yuuri !! Are you listening to me ?! Where were you all morning ? I've been looking for you all over the castle !"

-"Ha ! Uhm..." He tried to speak normally, despite his hard-beating heart, and it was quite hard since it beat more and more intensely every second ! "I had a run with Konrad. I thought about... loads of things, and...I went to the Treasure Room. Oh yeah ! I hung on a mirror in the room, and..."

There was something in seeing Wolfram like this, so close to him...almost naked if it was not for his towel... Of course it wasn't the first time they were together in a bath, but... Now... This time... He couldn't help himself from staring. His eyes wandered all over the blond's body... This neck... These little drops of water dribbling from his golden locks down his scruff... His shoulders... His chest... But he had to stop, to his great displeasure : Wolfram was looking at him, a questioning look on his face.

_'What's with him ?' thought the blond 'Why does he keep looking at me like that ?'_

A glimmer of hope glinted in his emerald eyes : did the young king finally accept his feelings for him ? He leaned closer to Yuuri. Maybe this wasn't the right place to talk about that... Even if it was really difficult for him not to kiss his king there and then, he might frighten him and he didn't want that. He was still almost naked...

Wolfram was leaning closer and closer to him... _'What is he doing ? He isn't actually going to... Kiss me, here, like this !! I mean, he's naked ! Well almost... But still !'_

But the blond placed himself behind the maou and started to rub his back. At these fingers' touch, Yuuri shuddered. He felt himself blushing more and more, but didn't push Wolfram away. It felt so good... _'Shinou... Let's stay like this forever…'_

Wolfram had felt the shudder under his hands, and even if Yuuri wasn't facing him, he could see that the double black was blushing hard. A wide smile lit up his face. Finally, Yuuri had noticed he existed. Finally, he didn't take him as a friend anymore. Or so it seemed... With any luck, before long the maou would tell him he loves him. At long last. _'I will wait for you, Yuuri.'_

He stood up and told the black haired boy :

-"Come on, let's go ! You spent far enough time in this bath ! With all this vapor you're gonna get yourself sick !"

Yuuri looked up at his fiance. His wide smile was still there and the boy didn't know if he should be happy or frightened about it... _'Maybe he noticed how I stared at him... Did he understand ? Anyway, I have to tell him, and quickly ! I can't let this situation last any longer…'_

Somehow, he dreaded this talk. It wasn't that easy to say 'I love you'... You wouldn't know until you have to. He really didn't know how to begin. And he wanted to say sorry for all the times he had pushed the blond away...

-"Come on ! What are you doing ?" Wolfram was already out of the water and was gathering his stuffs.

-"Uh... Yeah... I'm coming..." Said Yuuri blankly.

He pull himself out of the water. While Wolfram disappeared behind a screen to put his blue uniform back on, Yuuri decided he will talk to the blond as soon as they will be alone. The sooner the better. But... not right now.

* * *

_A/N :_So how was it ? I hope Wolfram is not to OOC, but I guess he is... Do you think Yuuri will be able to confess ? And if yes, when ? What ? The next chapter ?! Mh... Maybe... Or maybe not... Well you'll see ! Review please !

Something else : If you're wondering about the rating, I guess for the moment it's more K than T but that will come, don't worry.


	4. Confession

The long waited chapter 4 is finally up !Will Yuuri confess ? Read and find it out !

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Confession.**

The rest of the day passed much too fast for Yuuri... and much too slow for Wolfram !!

After his bath, the young maou was abducted by Günter to study. He still drowned himself in all the previous maou's names but had still managed to master the scripture of his kingdom (the least a king should do...) Despite his many supplications, Günter didn't give him any break before lunch. The afternoon was devoted to Gwendal and his never ending paperwork. Again and again he wrote "Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri"...

At five, they were interrupted by Anissina, clamming for his favorite guinea pig. This time she had invented a sort of airplane that didn't seem to be that safe...

-"Gwendal !! You cannot get away from me anymore !!" Said the pink haired woman, a frightening smile on his lips.

And she was right. The only way for Gwendal to escape was through the window. But that would mean he had to use something not to fall. Like... an airplane.

Seeing he had no choice, he followed Anissina to her laboratory, giving Yuuri the rest of the day.

So he was free to join Greta and Wolfram in the rose garden. When the little girl caught sight of him, she immediately jumped on her feet and ran towards him.

-"Papa !! Look ! Look ! Daddy Wolfram and I made flower-wreath !"

-"Waow ! That's beautiful Greta !" Said Yuuri.

-"This one's for you ! Wolfram made it. I did one for you too, but it's not exactly finished..." She handed to a delighted Yuuri a beautiful diadem made of red and white roses.

-"That's gorgeous Wolfram ! Thanks !" He set the diadem on his head.

Wolfram was a little stunned that Yuuri had accepted his gift. He tried to hide his smile by yelling at Yuuri :

-"Hennachoko ! You're not setting it right !" He lifted his hands, took the diadem from Yuuri's hands, and placed the roses on his king's head.

-"Ah, thank you. Wait, don't call me that !!" Yuuri was slightly blushing. "Greta, come on let's finish yours !"

They played like this until the night started to fall and after a copious meal, the young boys went with Greta too her room.

-"Daddy Wolfram ! Tell me a story !!"

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri. He was a little nervous. _'Looks like he made up his mind... Maybe we shouldn't linger here too much... That wimp may change his mind !'_

-"Mhh... Not tonight Greta, I'm sorry... It's late and you should go to sleep now."

His daughter pouted a little but she knew there was no point in arguing. So she leaned back in her bed and wished good night to her two fathers.

-"Good night Greta. Sleep well." Replied Yuuri softly, kissing her forehead.

Then they headed to the royal room.

As Wolfram opened the door to enter the room, he could see that Yuuri was more nervous than ever... As if he didn't notice anything, he took off his uniform, put on his pink nightgown and squeezed in the sheets. He felt he wouldn't get anything if he acted as he always do. No, this time was different. This time, he didn't need Yuuri to notice him. This time, he needed Yuuri to relax and tell him some little things... So he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the maou to take the first step.

Yuuri was really nervous. Especially since Wolfram had gone to bed without even saying a word. But after all, maybe it was for the best. Then, he would have time to think about what he would say... _'How the hell am I gonna tell him that ?!'_

He lay down next to his fiance and started to think. After five minutes he found himself only staring once again at his bedmate's silhouette, like a shadow puppet outlining itself from the moonlit sky. Wolfram seemed to be sleeping peacefully... He removed his hand from under the sheets.

A soft hand caressed his face, drawing Wolfram from his light sleep. It felt so nice... He let this hand remove some golden locks from his forehead, then wander down his cheek, and waited for it to reach his chin before slowly opening his eyes. For a brief second, he saw Yuuri looking at him with a gentle smile on his face and a sweet look in his eyes... But a split second later, that smile and that look were replaced by a guilty face, when Yuuri realized these emerald eyes were opened.

-"I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry,I shouldn't have done that..."

-"You don't need to apologize. I'm your fiance, you do whatever you want ! _'Crap... I didn't want it to sound reproachful.'_

He closed his eyes once again and started to lie down, but Yuuri cried out :

-"Wolfram wait !! I have something to tell you !"

_'Did he make up his mind ?' _Wolfram sit up and looked at him, an inquisitor look on his face and smiling inside his head.

-"What is it ?"

-"Uhm, you know I... I thought about a lot of things this morning and I... I think I was wrong all this time. You know, I was so sure it wasn't good that I didn't even thought about the possibility of having some... feelings, for you. And, uh... So, this morning I thought about it and... As nobody except me seems to find that weird, maybe this is not as bad as I thought..."

-"What exactly are you trying to say ?!"

-"Wait, please, let me finish. It's already hard enough."

-"What's so hard ?! What are you afraid of exactly ?! _'Damn, why does he have to say all this ? If he loves me he should just say it !!'_

-"I... I don't know, I... It's just... Anyway, I think I may have found the answer to all my questions. And, I think, I... I..." He took a really deep breath. "I love you."

A wide genuine smile lit up the blond's face as Yuuri looked away, uneasy. _'He said it. He said it. At last…'_

-"Yuuri…"

He ran his right hand on the maou's cheek, making him turn his head and face him. Yuuri was now looking at him straight in the eyes. Wolfram slid his hand in Yuuri's hair to bring him closer. Slowly, closing his eyes as their faces came closer, he leaned in. Slightly blushing, he delicately put his lips on Yuuri's.

It was much better that the night before. Yuuri closed his eyes as well. He had forgotten all his prejudices. All that mattered, now, was Wolfram. His breath... His warm and soft lips... It felt so good… The maou wrap his arms around the blond's waist, bringing him even closer. That kiss was… amazing ! So soft, so caring... _'Why on earth didn't I do this sooner ?' _Thought Yuuri. In that kiss he could feel all the love the blond had for him. Blushing a bit, he felt the tip of Wolfram's tongue caressing his lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth, letting him in. A little shy, the mazoku entered his king's mouth. It was his first real kiss too... In 84 years he hadn't had time for boyfriends. Or rather he hadn't found anyone worthy of him ! But now was different. Their tongues met... Yuuri broke the kiss and looked at his fiance.

There it was. That caring smile that Yuuri loved so much. It was right there, on Wolfram's lips. Yuuri looked up in the blond's eyes : they were more sparkling with emerald than ever.

-"I love you…" murmured Wolfram.

A soft smile on his lips, Yuuri answered :

-"Yeah, me too. I love you Wolfram"

The blond's hand caressed Yuuri's left cheek and he lay down, under the blanket, still facing Yuuri. The double black smiled again and lay down too, his arms circling the blond's shoulder. Wolfram closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Yuuri's chest, and they both sank into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A ray of sunshine passed through the window to play with Wolfram's eyelids. The young mazoku woke up slowly from his deep slumber. _'It's warm. We're so good like this, it's so comfortable...' _He opened his eyes and realized he was in Yuuri's arms. _'So that's true, that wasn't a dream... He confessed... This morning, I must be the happiest person in all Shin Makoku.' _He cuddled a little more against his fiance's chest, smiling.

Yuuri was waking up too. Slightly blushing as wolfram came closer, a smile lit up his face. _'I love him. I'm sure of it now. It feels so good to be like this. That can't be a bad thing...' _He wrapped his arms more around his fiance's waist to bring him closer. Wolfram looked up, to see that Yuuri was awake. Their eyes met. Yuuri lowered his head and kissed Wolfram. The blond could not help but to let a single tear roll down his cheek. He must even be the happiest person in the world !

For once, this morning, Yuuri didn't really want to run. He was also stunned to see how very fast the time flew with Wolfram. Cuddling in each other's arms, kissing from time to time or just enjoying this moment spent alone, one with the other...

Around nine o'clock, someone knocked and the door burst open ! Yuuri and Wolfram, currently kissing, jumped in surprise and broke apart, blushing more than ever !! It was Greta.

-"Papa-Yuuri ! Daddy-Wolfram ! You're not up yet ? It's already nine !"

Yuuri, wondering if the little girl had seen them, mumbled :

-"We didn't know it was that late..."

-"Tell me, what if we go and eat together ? I didn't have breakfast yet and it's been a long time since we ate together !! Yesterday, Yuuri had already eaten..." Asked their daughter.

-"Mhh... All right !" Said Wolfram "Just give us time to dress up !"

-"Yay !!"

Greta left their room to waited for her two fathers in the corridor. Yuuri stood up.

-"Wolf... Do you think she saw us ?"

-"Whatever ? I don't know if she saw us but she didn't seem to be that shocked ! We are betrothed, it's perfectly normal to kiss !"

-"Yeah, but... I... I'd like to keep that for ourselves for the moment..."

-"You still think it's not good, don't you ?"

-"No !! It's not that !! I promise it's not what I meant ! It's just... I don't know how to explain it but please, let's keep it for ourselves. I will tell them later but, let's keep it a secret for some time. Please."

In fact, Yuuri didn't want to see the looks in the other's eyes when they learn of it. He felt really happy, but still a bit embarrassed... Wolfram sighed.

-"What wouldn't I do for you... All right. Anyway, they will eventually notice something is different..."

* * *

_A/N : _Yay ! Did you notice ? I was careful until now to say "the royal chamber" or "the room", but now it's "their room". And now, Yuuri calls him "Wolf" !

I don't know when I'll update the next chapters... In a few days probably... Review please !


	5. The Secret Garden

Thank you so much for your reviews ! I guess I updated a bit sooner than expected, but you won't complain, will you ? I think I'm getting use to translate it from French... In this chapter you'll finally understand why on Earth I named this fic "Our Secret Garden" !

So, here we go !

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Secret Garden**

Celi-sama was sitting at her usual seat, next to the Maou as his predecessor. They were eating breakfast. For once she had decided to stay at the castle for a time before leaving again to his trip for Free Love.

There was something going on between these two. She was quite sure everyone had noticed but was wary of saying anything. Looks in the corner of an eye during breakfast… The look on Heika's face when Konrad had asked him why he hadn't seen him for their morning run... And she was even pretty sure she saw a hand fly on a hip when his beautiful son had started yelling at his brother for "monopolizing Yuuri every single morning !!" The blond had then slightly blushed and the hand had quickly withdrawn when the young maou had realized she was looking at him.

There was definitely something !

All day Celi-sama had followed the two boys, as well as she could. She had been able to see Wolfram's training. He was completely day dreaming ! He let them idle most of the time, and more : he was always smiling blankly !

For the maou, it had been a little more complicated, but she had finally found a place from where she could see through the window of his study. He could not have done a lot of paperwork that day : he was completely day dreaming too. On the other hand, he seemed to act normally with Günter. But she had to say, usually he didn't listen to him, or only half...

-"I don't know what happened exactly, but they seem to be happy" She said smiling. "Maybe Heika realized his feelings for my little Wolfie... None too soon !!"

-"You're talking to yourself, mother ?" It was her second son. The brown haired man walked toward her. "So you noticed it too ? I think Yuuri-Heika doesn't want it to be known for the moment. If he did, Wolfram would already have announced it to everybody in the castle ! Greta told me she saw them kissing when she went to wake them up this morning..."

-"At last ! Well, now that I know there's nothing to worry about, I can go back on my ship and look for Free Love !"

And she went away, laughing.

Konrad followed her with his eyes, stunned. Then he turned away, lost in deep thoughts. _'I'm sorry Yuuri, but I don't think you will have much time to rest... Well, maybe you will enjoy the adventure.'_

* * *

It was about five. Yuuri, freed from Günter at last, headed to the training field where Wolfram (and his about hundred soldiers) practiced. There he was. Magnificent as a angel fallen from the sky, glowing in a ray of sunshine. He didn't seem to have noticed his king, so Yuuri took advantage of it to hide and admire him without being seen. Today was devoted to fencing. Yuuri looked at his fiance. He was moving gracefully, a sword on his hand, twirling as if he never put his feet on the ground.

The soldiers were stunned. Usually their captain let them train, keeping an eye on them and guiding them if necessary. It was really rare that he involved himself in such a show ! Usually, he would only have showed them the movement to learn without "loosing time in beating each and everyone of them in a duel !" But this time, in the middle of the session, he had challenged Lohnie to a duel ! Lohnie was the best swordsman of them all, but there was no way he could be better than Lord Von Bielfeld... As if it wasn't stunning enough, since the beginning of their training session, their captain seemed to be lost in thoughts, and more : he was smiling !! What in the name of Shinou was happening ?!

In fact Wolfram had perfectly seen Yuuri. He had just decided to impress him with his swordsmanship. Not that Yuuri didn't know his skills, but he had already had the occasion to see that Yuuri had always an admiring look in his eyes whenever he was dueling with someone.

At the end of the duel, which wasn't really long, Yuuri walked to his blond prince, his onyx eyes shining. He had an idea.

-"Are you finished with your training, Wolf ?"

-"Not yet, Hennachoko. There's half an hour left."

-"Don't call me that." said Yuuri, pouting a little. "But you're gonna get yourself sick ! Come on, let them rest... I have something I'd like you to see."

Seeing the confuse face of his fire angel, he knew he just had to insist a bit and that would work. Besides, the soldiers really looked exhausted...

-"I... I don't know." Said Wolfram.

-"Please... My angel..."

Wolfram could not resist anymore. Hearing Yuuri call him "My angel" with such a sweet face... He sighed, a little smile on his lips, and turned around, facing his soldiers :

-"Training is over for today !"

* * *

They were heading to a wall at a corner of the castle. Ivy had already covered almost all of it and nobody ever went to this part of the castle ground.

Nobody except Yuuri.

Some days, he wandered in the castle without any other purpose than to discover all of its secrets. He had found this place some time ago.

In fact he went there whenever he tried to run away from Günter or Gwendal (although they usually found him before he could reach it...) and, but Yuuri will never tell him that, when he tried to hide from Wolfram. But that time was over. He didn't try to hide anymore. Now that he had realized his feelings, he couldn't contain them...

-"Yuuri ! Were the hell are we heading to ?! There's nothing in that direction !!"

-"We'll see if there's nothing ! Come on, trust me, my angel."

While saying this, he went up to the wall and lifted the ivy curtain, thus reveling a lock-less wooden door.

-"What is this ?! Yuuri, that could be dangerous ! What if an intruder come in from here !"

-"There's no danger, you'll see !! Come on ! And... Mhh... Yeah, close your eyes, please."

-"What ?!"

-"I told you there's no danger at all !! Come on, close your eyes !"

Giving his king a suspicious look, Wolfram reluctantly closed his eyes. Smiling, Yuuri opened the door...

* * *

After closing my eyes, I stayed well aware of what was happening around us. If no one in the castle knew this entrance, anyone could enter the castle through that door ! I heard Yuuri open the wooden door. It didn't squeak, so it must be used quite often... Something, or rather someone, took my hand. Yuuri was guiding me through the wall. Before long, a multitude of different scents invaded my senses. There was so many that I could not recognize nor distinguish any of them...

Soft lips caressed mine.

-"You can open your eyes Wolf."

Obeying my king's voice, I opened them. At first, I just saw Yuuri looking at me, gently smiling. Then, he took a step on his left, reveling a magnificent garden !

There were hundreds of flowers ! I thought I recognized some of them but the rest was totally unknown to me !

-"Waaaaoooooooo... Yuuri... It's amazing..."

-"Isn't it ? I come here, sometimes, when I want to be a bit alone. It is I who planted all this. I brought all these flowers from Earth."

-"_You_ planted this ? But when ?"

-"Mhh... About three months before leaving. As time passes by differently here than on Earth, I thought they would have time to grow if I was brought back unwillingly once again. By the way, how long did I left ?"

-"Almost two months..."

-"Huh ? It's weird... I spent about two months on Earth too. I'll have to ask Murata about it..."

-"Uhm...Yuuri ? What is this flower's name ?" I showed him the blue flower just in front of us.

-"Ah, that's right ! Since I brought them all back from Earth you cannot know them ! This one is a Hyacinth, and the yellow one a little further is a Tulip..."

And he started to name all the flowers he had planted. There were Lilies, white as snow, Forget-me-nots, Carnations, Daffodils, Dahlias, Peonies, Gladiolus, Azaleas, and some smaller flowers such as Pansies, Primroses, Daisies, Violets, or Crocuses.

There was also some trees and bushes in blossoms.

-"This one is an Hydrangea. There you have a Wisteria and this is a Lilac. Mhh... Smell this scent ! I manage to plant some Rosebushes. Ah ! And here is the most famous tree in Japan : A Sakura ! He is in bloom, we are lucky. Now I think of it, I think this place is magic. Usually, these flowers never bloom at the same time. And I can't seem to understand how these trees could have grow so much in five months..."

-"I think I read something like this. The Fourteenth Maou, Frayal the Dreamer, had built a secret garden that only the maou could enter. But until now, I thought it was just a legend..."

-" 'That only the maou could enter' ? But, I manage to let you in..."

-"I suppose it means only the maou can open the door, then he is free to bring someone else."

As we talked, Yuuri had led us to the middle of the garden. There I found a carpet of moss, right under the Sakura tree, perfect to sit down and take the most of these wonderful perfumes...

* * *

_A/N_ : I told you it's a long story. What do you think will be the problem this time ? What was Konrad talking about ? Have a guess and review please !


	6. The ruins of Lyseraith

Hey minna ! Didn't wait to long have you ? This one was really long to translate from french : it took me at least six hours ! It's not that the chapter itself is long, it's just that I'm doing my best to translate it in a correct english. I think I will answer your reviews now .**  
**

**pikeebo : **Well it's not that, but I was a bit of a meanie : no one could ever guess that right

**prima : **Yep, it's a real Garden,. But in fact it will be more like a leit motiv. Like they will spend some tome in it all along the story... Thank you for reading my story anyway

**Zee Rogue6 : **Here's the next chapter you were waiting for ! Don't worry the next will come up soon.

**Eveliina92 : **The Garden is... Well, the wall I was talking about is outside the castle, you know like a rampart.But the Garden is not really outside nor really inside the castle... I see it as kind of an other dimension. It could not be seen by anyone flying for example... I hope you understood I know it's a bit complicated...

**rueL94 : **Thanks !

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The ruins of Lyseraith**

Konrad knocked on the door. His brother's voice replied :

-"Come in !"

He opened the door and walked calmly towards Gwendal, looking at him seriously.

-"So, What are the news ?" Asked the eldest.

-"Unfortunately, that's what we feared..."

FLASHBACK

Some weeks before...

Gwendal was busy signing papers. They hadn't chosen a successor for Yuuri yet, so he had to do all the paperwork alone.

_[Gw These mission reports are exhausting... I can't wait until we got a new maou, then I will have time to finish this plush__ed koala : Wolfram is really blue, this will cheer him up a bit... Mh ? Wait, what is this [Gw_

At first sight it was a meaningless report... He had sent some soldiers on the road, inside the country, to have the people's point of view about what could make their everyday life better. Günter had asked him this... "This is what Heika would do !" had he said...

_[Gw Why does he always have to say things like this ! Heika... Heika... Gee__z, I'm here too [Gw_

He shook his head : there was plenty other things to think about !!

" The villagers don't ask anything special. The harvest was good. Still, they pointed out something rather strange... They say there are ruins in the nearby forest. A weedy old building. According to them, some nights, when the wind is still, they can hear someone sing, always the same melody... They say it comes from the ruins."

_[Gw__ Very old ruins... Hang on a minute ! Don't tell me... [Gw_

* * *

Günter was in the royal library, sited on a chair with a book in his hand. 

_[Gt What could Heika be doing now ? Ah...Heika... [Gt_

A noise behind him. Hurried footsteps headed towards the library. A door burst open.

_[Gt To be in such a hurry, that has to be Him... [Gt_

He turned around quickly and, as he expected, he found himself nose to nose with Gwendal.

-"Günter, I need all the information you can have concerning ruins... In the east of... The country..."

_[Gw Raaaaahh Shinou, he's much too gorgeous ! How does he do to hold his angelic face of him [Gw_

-"Ruins in the east ?"

-"Uh ? Oh, yeah !! It's urgent !"

-"Well, let's see... There must be some old map down here..."

After two or three hours of investigations, they finally found an ancient map prior to the kingdom's foundation by Shinou-Heika.

-"That's it !!" shouted Günter out "The Kingdom of Lyseraith ! A very old kingdom that disappeared some time before the foundation of Shin Makoku. We never really knew why... The descendants may live by the time being among the humans and the mazokus, ignoring all of their origins... Anyway, after all this time their blood blended in with ours, they totally belong here..."

-"That's what I feared. There's a legend behind this kingdom. They say that a magic object very powerful is hidden in its castle... Very powerful and mostly very dangerous !! Unfortunately, I have no idea what this object may be..."

-"If it's dangerous, we have to send some soldiers to see what can be done, quickly ! We must know if what the villagers said was true. I don't like this... If only Heika had not left ! He would know what to do... Ah Heika..."

_[Gw Here he goes again ! How irritating ! _**I**_am here !_**I**_ haven't left ! Open your eyes Günter, wake up ! And to say he was serious for once... He always comes back to Yuuri-Heika [Gw_

-"I will talk about this with Konrad, he will send soldiers – or maybe Yozak." Said Gwendal, still fuming inside. "Better let Wolfram out of this, he might leave and find it out by himself just to have something in mind and to forget he misses Yuuri-Heika. That's how he is..."

-"You're right, we better not tell him anything... I will go on with the investigations, maybe I'll find out what this object is supposed to be..."

And with that, they parted.

END OF FLASHBACK

-"...My soldiers have confirmed what the villagers had said. I send Yozak in this area a month ago and he came back this morning. It seems there are people singing in this forest some nights. He thinks he knows were are the ruins too."

-"Then we have to act ! The faster the better ! Günter could not identify the said magic object. It's as if we were walking blindfolded !! This object is dangerous and we don't even know in which way nor what it is exactly !!" Gwendal was getting really upset which was not in his habits...

-"Anyway, let's leave for an expedition. We may need Yuuri-Heika : with his powers he may not be affected by this objects, just as he can use his Maryoku in the human territory and as he could resist Sousho's miasma..."

-"I don't like the idea of bringing him in this..." Answered Gwendal "But if we leave without him, he'll be really angry. He may even follow us..."

-"That's settled then. Let's get ready to leave by tomorrow, I'll tell him."

Turning on the spot, Konrad left his brother's office and headed to... He stopped. Where could his king be ?

* * *

Wolfram was slowly coming back from his peaceful slumber. Hundreds of perfumes were dancing in the air. He breathed in deeply, trying to smell the more he could. He opened his eyes. He was laying at full length on the moss carpet under the Sakura, his head resting on Yuuri's lap. The later was looking at him, smiling.

-"Finally awake, are you ? You fell asleep while we were talking about what I had done these past two months" Answered the Double Black to Wolfram's questioning look. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I haven't had the heart to wake you up. This way I could watch you in your slumber, you're so beautiful when you're sleeping..." Yuuri ran a hand on the Prince's cheek. The blond blushed a bit, then sat up and asked :

-"For how long did I sleep ?"

-"Mhh... I think maybe half an hour, you were not very tired."

-"No... I think it's just... All these perfumes... And the atmosphere..."

They were looking at each other straight in the eyes. They stayed like this for a time. Then, Yuuri leaned in, his arms surrounding his fiance's waist. The blond's hands circled the maou's neck in return. Their eyes were closing more and more as their faces got nearer and nearer. Yuuri could now feel his angel's warm breathing on his lips. As a soft caress, their lips met. A gentle kiss, full of caring and love, and smooth as a spring breeze. Wolfram's hand moved on Yuuri's cheeks, stroking him gently, enjoying this moment. Lips softly caressing each other... Then, hesitantly, Yuuri tightened his grip, clutching the Prince more firmly. He wanted more. Smiling inside, Wolfram deepened the kiss, his hands flying in Yuuri's hair to bring his head closer and sucking the king's lips instead of just catching them with his own. A pleased little noise escaped Yuuri's throat and he began sucking the blond's lips as well. Then he felt a warm, wet tongue caressing his bottom lip. Yuuri opened his mouth and before he could do anything else, Wolfram rushed his tongue in and pressed it against Yuuri's. A shudder of pleasure ran all over his body... He couldn't help moaning. Tongues were clashing, never leaving each other...

Wolfram couldn't remember how they had ended laying on the ground, the mazoku on top of his king. Yuuri's hands were no longer around Wolfram's waist : they had somehow moved on each side of his head and were squeezing Wolfram's hard as the young boys were still kissing passionately. He didn't know how he could breathe... Maybe he didn't even breathe anymore... He couldn't care less, he was living on this kiss.

Some ideas had started to pop up in their mind. Yuuri could easily imagine himself unbuttoning Wolfram's jacket, but he didn't have the nerve to do it. _[Y It's way too soon, I'm not ready for it at all [Y_ Wolfram was thinking at the same thing but, being older than his king, he was more worried about Yuuri's state of mind. _[W I can't expect him to do something like this so soon, he's much too shy... [W _ In fact, the blond wasn't sure of himself either, but he would never admit it to Yuuri and even less to himself.

They broke away and Wolfram, still on top of Yuuri, put his head on his wimp's chest. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, he whispered :

-"I love you..."

Yuuri ran a hand in his golden locks, eliciting a little shudder of pleasure from his fiance.

-"I love you too."

They lay on the ground like this for a time, Yuuri stroking his angel's hair, then the blond stood up.

-"Maybe we should go back, they must be wondering where we are..."

-"Yeah..." Said Yuuri "It should be almost time for dinner now anyway..."

Wolfram offered his hand to Yuuri and helped him to get off the ground. They crossed back the Secret Garden – that's how they had named it – enjoying the flower's perfume a last time and reached the door. Yuuri opened it, being careful not to be seen by anybody, and they left the Garden.

* * *

Konrad had been looking for Yuuri for three quarter-hours now, unsuccessfully. _[K Where the hell are they ?! Wolfram is missing too. According to his soldiers they left together towards the castle. They can't be that far but it seems impossible to find them [K_

At last, at the corner of a corridor, he spotted two shadows on the floor, seemingly stuck together. They looked like they were his little brother's and king's... He hurried towards them, making some noise for his godson to know someone was there. Since he didn't want it to be know, better not embarrassing him with that, there was much more urgent ! The two shadows parted quickly and, seconds later, Yuuri and Wolfram were turning the corner and facing Konrad, slightly blushing.

-"Ah, it's you Konrad ! Why are you in such a hurry ?" Said Yuuri, a little nervous.

-"Yuuri-Heika..."

-"Stop calling me that, you're the one who gave me my name !"

-"Sorry... Yuuri... We have a problem !"

-"Huh ? What problem ? Villagers got attacked ? Another land is preparing to war ? A dragon's in danger ? Or..."

-"Not at all, nothing of the sort ! Uh... Let me explain it from the beginning... Uhm... Well, some weeks ago, Gwendal had sent some soldiers on duty all over Shin Makoku, to see if the people were happy and if they needed anything from us. When the report arrived, something caught his attention : in the east, there would be some ancient ruins of a lost kingdom called Lyseraith. From our investigations, it seems that there is a very powerful and dangerous object hidden in these ruins ! Unfortunately, we couldn't identify it, nor in which way it's dangerous... So if this object is still hidden there, we must destroy it !"

-"A dangerous magic object eh ? Mhh... Yep, we're going ! It's been a while since we last went on an adventure !"

-"Yuuri !!!" Shouted Wolfram " This object is dangerous ! As the Maou, you cannot possibly expose yourself to danger ! Think about your condition !"

-"Stop it, Wolf ! If you think I will let you go without me you're wrong ! Besides..."

_[Y I'm too afraid something might happen to you... [Y_

-"'Besides...' What ?" Said a very bugged Wolfram.

-"No, nothing... I'm coming whether you want it or not !! Günter can handle the stewardship."

-"No, Günter's coming too" Said Konrad "We will need his knowledge : he did a lot of researches about the Kingdom of Lyseraith."

-"Then Anissina, she'll be more than happy to do it, though I'm a bit afraid of how will the castle be after that..."

-"Let us eat for the moment, I already asked the grooms to get the horses ready. We will leave tomorrow at dawn !

* * *

So ? I hope it's not to weird... Now that they are together they need a bit of action... What is this object you think ? And why did this kingdom disappeared ? 


	7. A long Journey

Hey Minna ! I'm back, did you miss me ? Here's chapter seven (wow... already ?) You'll find here some answers to your questions.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 7 : A long journey**

This evening, Yuuri and Wolfram went together to wish Greta good night.

-"You will come back soon, won't you ?" Said Greta, a little sad that her father's had to leave so soon after Yuuri's return.

-"I don't know Greta... Maybe a week and a half..." Answered Yuuri "We need time to go there and find the ruins, not to mention the fact that we don't even know what we're looking for so it can't take some time to find it..."

-"Will it be dangerous ?"

-"Don't worry" Said Wolfram " If Yuuri is in danger I will protect him ! It's my duty after all."

-"I am perfectly able to defend myself !!" Said Yuuri, pouting.

-"Oh yeah ? You don't even know how to hold your sword, Hennachoko !"

-"Stop calling me th..." But they were both interrupted by Greta's now deep and steady breath. The young girl had fallen asleep. At first a little stunned that she could fall asleep while they were both screaming, they smiled at her.

-"Good night Greta." Said Yuuri, kissing her forehead.

-"Let's go to sleep too." Suggested Wolfram, his hand stocking their precious daughter's cheek "We have a long road waiting for us tomorrow."

-"Yeah."

* * *

The following morning, Yuuri, Wolfram, Konrad, Yozak, Gwendal and Günter left at dawn, leaving the castle to Anissina. Yuuri was riding Ao, his ink-black horse, to Wolfram's greatest disappointment. He would rather have his fiance on his own white one, just before him, so that he would have the chance to smell his neck during the ride... _[W Well I guess that can't be helped, it's normal for him to ride his own horse... [W_ Murata joined them in when they reach the shrine. As always, he seemed to know far more than he was willing to tell them...

-"Daikenja" Started Günter "Do you, by any chance, know something about that Lyseraith Kingdom ? Maybe you remember how it disappeared..."

-"Later, Lord Von Christ. For now, let's just try to find these ruins."

They rode for four days toward east before finally reaching the little village the soldiers were referring about.

It was the middle of the afternoon, so they decided to stop and stay in an inn for the night before making their way through the nearby forest. There were only some double room and one single left so the Great Sage offered to sleep alone while the other would share a bedroom. It was said that the Maou would sleep with his fiance in the room n°6, Konrad with Yozak in n°5 and Gwendal with Günter in n°4.

OoOoOoOo

Wolfram and Yuuri had the room with only one double bed. So they went to sleep, each on his usual side of the bed, as they were in their royal room at Blood Pledge Castle. Before sinking in a deep slumber, Yuuri hold Wolfram tightly in his arms and kiss him lovingly.

-"God night, my angel..."

-"Good night... Hennachoko."

-"When will you finally stop calling me that ? I'm not a wimp !" said a not so angry Yuuri.

-"I will never stop calling you Hennachoko, you would miss it too much... Admit it, you like it when I call you that !"

-"Mhh...Maybe."

Wolfram smiled and cuddled against his king. Ten seconds later they were already fast asleep.

OoOoOoOo

Konrad and Yozak had a little room with bunk beds.

-"I told Gwendal that I will take the first watch. He will take the second." Said Konrad to his roommate.

-"Heika is really lucky to sleep all night... All right, then I will take the last ! Could you ask your brother to knock on the door when it's my turn ?" And without waiting for the answer, he nod off in a deep sleep.

Konrad turned around and left the room, a sword in his brown belt, to stand before his king's and brother's room.

OoOoOoOo

As for Günter and Gwendal, they had a room with two single bed.

_[Gw Damn... And to say that I'm alone with him for once... Whatever, it's hopeless anyway. [Gw_

_[Gt Finally we're all alone... But it's not the right moment to do anything, we still have a long road waiting for us tomorrow... Anyway, there's not enough space for two in a single bed... Too bad. [Gt_

OoOoOoOo

Murata had not isolated himself from the others for nothing. He knew that if he was not alone He would not manifest himself. And indeed, as soon as he had closed the door...

-"Why didn't you tell them the story of this kingdom ? You know perfectly well what happened to Lyseraith..."

-"They don't need to know just now." Replied Murata to the ghostly silhouette of the first Maou ever, Shinou-Heika. "Why do you even ask, you don't trust me anymore ?"

-"I have, do, and will always trust you my Love..."

-"What a pity you cannot take a more material form..."

-"I still can visit you in your dreams."

-"I will be looking forward to it. It's always pleasant to find myself back in my old form, even if it's only a dream."

-"It may be a dream, but all that happens in is true. It's not like you cannot control them..."

-"Well then, see you in my dream !" And as Konrad's steps could be heard in the corridor, Murata went to the only bed of the room and lay down, immediately sinking into sleep, a wide smile glittering across his face.

* * *

The Forest of Lain, as it was called, was much more dense than you could believe at first sight. They had to left their horses to the inn. After the edge of the wood, the trees had suddenly become bigger and more numerous, and before long, our wanderers had found themselves surrounded by brambles and vines. There was hardly a path through all this now and it was pretty dark...

-"Brrr." Said Yuuri, shivering. "I don't like this ambiance at all... This is creepy, I get the feelings that the trees are... Alive..."

-"Hennachoko ! There's nothing to be afraid of !"

But seconds later, a sudden cracking sound on their right made the proud prince jump out of his skin !

-"Oh yeah, really ? Admit it, you're a bit scared too !"

-"Tss... Keh !" Wolfram pouted, turned his head away from Yuuri and sped up. The double black sighed and rushed in pursuit of his blond pouting angel.

-"Oi Wolfram ! Stop sulking I was only teasing you ! Shinou's name, Wolfram ! You were the one who started this !"

-"Humph !"

Yuuri sighed and turned around. The others were too busy looking where they set on foot to take notice of them. So he stepped closer to Wolfram and took his hand.

-"There. Now, I'm more reassured." He whispered to his prince's ear.

Wolfram blushed and tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand. The Maou smiled and they walked on, getting deeper and deeper into the dark Forest of Lain.

At nightfall, they had not reached the ruins yet. They found a little glade where to spent the night and set up a campfire. Yozak drew some food out of his bag.

-"We're lucky they could provide us food in that inn ! I would really hate the idea of eating anything coming from this forest !" Said Yozak, trying to sound cheerfully.

-"What is this ?" Asked Yuuri, referring to the thing Yozak had in his hands. It was a sort of blue fruit with the size of a long watermelon.

-"Hennachoko ! You can see very well it's an apple !"

-"Eeeeehhh ! But... Apples are more round, much smaller and... Certainly not blue ! Well... At least on Earth they're not..."

-"Well, in Shin Makoku they are, Hennachoko !"

Yuuri pouted. _[Y You were not the same some days ago in the Secret Garden... Oh well, I suppose it's because we are not alone. Anyway I would be too embarrassed to tell him exactly what I think in front of the other's... Huh [Y_

It didn't last more than a split second but Yuuri could swear he had seen his fire angel smiling at him tenderly. The double black smiled widely. _[Y After all it's part of the game ! He would not tease me if he thought I would take it badly... [Y_

After a brief meal, Gwendal asked Günter if he could tell them all he knew about the kingdom of Lyseraith.

-"Unfortunately, I don't know much... There is almost no record of this land in the library, probably because it's too old."

-"Indeed..." said a voice.

It was Murata. His head was low and his eyes were completely hidden beneath the reflection of the fire on his glasses._ [W I hate it when he makes this face... This is creepy... [W_

-"This kingdom is one of the four Ancestral Kingdoms : Lyseraith, kingdom of fire, Tetheral, land of soil, Emelyon, country of water, and Fuurosu, region of wind. As you all know, these kingdoms don't exit anymore. As far as I know, these countries were protected by a God of Light. In each kingdom, a miko – that is to say a priestess – was given the task of praying god in singing. It is said that these mikos were born with a precious stone on their forehead and that they had a very long life. Anyway, I don't know why, but the singing miko of Lyseraith commit suicide. After that, the kingdom was ruined. The harvests were awful, peasants had to leave... Before long the weather unsettled and changed into an eternal winter. No one was spared, the nobles began to die and had to flee too. Although, the king staid faithful to his duty and that's what, I believe, had diminish the God's anger. But the balance was broken and the other kingdoms soon sank into decline. And this was the end of the four Ancestral Kingdoms."

After his speech, everyone remained silent, thinking about what they had just heard. After a time, Gwendal broke the silence :

-"What about this powerful object ? Thanks to you we now know a lot more about this country, but still nothing about this object..."

-"Honestly, I really don't know what kind of dangerous object it could be. But there is no doubt that something is going on in these ruins..."

He kept quiet and indeed, now that the wind had died away, they could hear a voice singing distantly, a melody full of sadness and loneliness. Always the same notes... Yuuri let a thrill ran off his back and felt Wolfram quivering next to him. _[Y It gives me the creeps... [Y_

* * *

_A/N : _So ? I know there is still a lot of questions... Don't worry the answers are coming even if it's one by one ! 

To my dear reviewers :

**Eveliina92** : Thank you for the hug !

**XZanayu** : I hope I wasn't too long with this chapter...

**MostlyLovely** : A good ending ? You'll see...

**Zee Rogue6** : Was it what you were expecting ?

**rueLf94 :** The again and I will never say that enough, thank you for reading and liking my story !

See you in the next chapter ! I promise I won't be too long.


	8. The blazing needle and the Fire Tiara

Hey Minna ! This is chapter 8 !

First I must apologize for the possible many spell mistakes : my spell cheker wouldn't work YY

They are finally reaching the ruins ? Whose voice is singing ? What is this objects ?? Eh ?! What's wrong ?! Wolfram ??!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 : The blazing needles and the Fire Tiara 

So they slept out this night, the beautiful stars glittering like countless precious stones in the sky above them. As always, Konrad, Gwendal and Yozak took the lookout in turn. The night was cool and Konrad smiled when he caught a glimpse of his godson cuddling against his golden haired fiance in search of some warmth. _[K Really, it was about time he realized... [K_

At sunrise, the travellers took the road again, determined to find the ruins within the day.

-"They must not be that far know !" Said Yozak when they left.

And indeed at the end of the morning, throughout the trees, they caught a glimpse of a very old buildind covered with ivy. Its stones had a dusty collour.

All was silent... No bird, no animal... Even the wind seemed to have abandon the ruins of Lyseraith. There was no gate, only an old stone archway. They walked in, cautiously, warily, and Gwendal whispered to them :

-"Be careful ! Try not to touch anything. Remember : we don't know what we're looking for... If anyone sees any funny object, just tell the others."

They wandered across the old castle, from room to room, exploring the ruins from top to botton. On the evidence of the size of this Castle, the Kingdom of Lyseraith must have been quite powerfull. But there was nothing queer in what they were seeing. Old casseroles... A tattered curtain gnawed by clothes moth but miraculously still hung on the wall... Some decorative statuettes... The rest of an old library... A trumbledown throne... They finally entered a pretty strange room. It was almost empy, exept for a little shelf in the very middle on which were laid two objects : a magnifiscent tiara with blazing motives on it and a ruby large as a fingernail.

As soon as Wolfram took a step in the room, the ruby started to glow intensely and the mazoku fall down on the floor, unconscious !

-"Wolfram !!!!" Shouted Yuuri.

Everyone turned around in panic. At this moment, the door shut violently and a voice echoed in the room.

-"Strengh ! Finally I have power ! I guess I should thank you young fire master. As last I have the power to challenge God ! But... I think I should take care of you first... You might get on my way..."

Before anyone of them could understand what was happening, the ruby started floating in the air and emited a blinding red light all across the room. A powerful burning blow raised everything on his path. The Maou bearely had time to grab his fiance and hold him in his arms before being roughly thown against a wall !

A sharp pain pierced through Yuuri's skin. Blazing needles had just skewered his shoulder ! The flames disappeared at the moment the needles touched the flesh but the pain was here !!

Panting, Yuuri looked around. Konrad had found himself at the other side of the room, legs covered with needles and a dash of blood runing on his letf arm. Gwendal, not far from him, was standing with his back to him, protecting Günter from the needles, his back covered in blood. Murata and Yozak were in no better state, covering up their face with their arms...

Another blow.

Still protecting Wolfram as much as he could – and not even allowing himself to think that his beloved may be more that unconcious – Yuuri felt himself thrown in the air again ! Needles again, this time piercing the flesh of his back ! The pain was almost unbearable !!!

Something hit the ground loudly... In his fall, Yuuri had hit the shelf. The young king had just the time to see the Tiara with flame motives fell on his head before everything went black...

* * *

A soft voice was singing in his ear, the same melody they heard the night before. So melancholic... How could he have found it frighting ? It was shivering from beauty and sadness... Yuuri opened his eyes. He was in a resplendant room with shimmer colours. Fire red drapery were hanging to the walls and at the middle, was a shelf were laid a small cup in which a glowing flame was dancing. At the bottom of the shelf, in a praying posture, a young girl was singing from all his soul.

_[Y Where am I ? It seems to be the same shelf that was in that strange room earlier, but it was not as sparkling and more empty... [Y_

_-"These are my memories..." Said a voice in his head "The moment you put on my Fire Tiara I could come in contact with you, young Maou... I am the singing miko of Lyseraith. This young lady you can see under the altar, it's me. Look, on her head she is wearing the Fire Tiara, and on her forehead is a ruby, symbol of the fire priestess..."_

_[Y Wait ! That is the stone that attacked us [Y_

_-"Yeah... Let me tell you my story..."_

As the echo of her melodious voice could still be heard, the flame burning in the cup suddenly grew biger and biger ! Yuuri screamed in panic, but the fire seemed to just pass through him without harming him. The room was burnt up in no time as a page of a book. He had now under his eyes a cradle. In it slept a baby with a ruby incrusted on his forehead.

_-"Long ago, when the kingdom was still flourishing, I was born with the fate of becoming the fire singing miko. At the age of fifteen, I succeeded to the previous miko."_

Flames burned up the room and the child over again. He was now in a magnificent castle with fire hangings. _[Y This must be the royal Castle of Lyseraith... [Y _A man was there, walking towards them. He must be around thirty (human age), with red hair and golden eyes, a crown surrounding his forehead.

_-" I had never gone out of my home and was discovering the castle. Then, my eyes met those of my king and I fell in love with him at first sight, head over the hill. Of course, the singing mikos are not allowed to love... They must devote all their soul to singing and praying. Besides, my king was already maried with several women..."_

As she talked, another lot af flame had burned up the room. He could now see the miko singing in the Room of Praying again, though this time she was not as serene as before. She was frowning, her hands were shaking and you could see she was worried.

_-"I fought against my feelings for a time, convincing myself that I didn't love him, that it would be absurd, unthinkable, totally impossible, but in vain... Everytime I met his eyes, my heart was aching."_

Yuuri's heart felt heavy. He knew this situation perfectly. Even if, unlike her, he had not understood his feelings at first, he could easily understand what she could feel.

A sparkle of light. A dagger blade. The miko's dress was tinged with a red colour a lot different of the one of fire...

_-"Eventually, I lost my senses and, forgetting all my duties, I commit suicide... After that, the God of Light got angry at our country, because if I commited suicide, there was no one left to sing for the Fire. It created an unballance of the forces and starvation ruined the kingdom."_

The king was sitting on his throne, drawn, alone. His once sparkling clothes were now torn in several points.

_-"Before long, everyone was dead or had fled the country. But my king remained, the last one, a fallen ruller but faithful to his duty. He died with his Kingdom. My soul had remained and all I could do was to watch, helpless and desperate, the decline of my dear country..."_

They were back in the Room of Praying. On the altar, this time, were the Fore Tiara and the miko's ruby.

_-"After my king's death, I was unable to fly to my God like every other spirit, because the gem on my forehead is part of my soul. All these years of lonelisess and sufferance had driven it out of his right mind... Had driven __me__ out of my right mind ! I completely forgot who I was, and I don't even remember my onw name ! All I think about is to challenge this God that took my beloved from me ! But this God no longer exist : all his power has been scattered, and has now become Maryoku or Houjyutsu, as I think you call it... Oh ! Young Maou ! I beg you ! Deliver me from this living death !! You would just have to destroy this ruby and I would at last be freed from these dusty ruins... I don't know what is waiting for me up there, but I'm more than ready to discover it !!"_

Flames were burning the room again. But this time, no image had come to replace the Room of Praying. All was becoming dark again.

_[Y Wait ! What about Wolfram ? What happened to him [Y_

_-"This Mazoku is a fire master, isn't he ? It is the element of this counrty, the one and only source of power here... The part of my soul that's in the ruby must have taken all his power, this is why he is very weakened. When you'll have destroyed the gem, put the Tiara on his head. I can give him what remains of my power, I will not need it anyway. It should be enough for him not to die..."_

A light not to far away, warm and comforting. He was coming back to reality.

_[Y How can I thank you [Y_

_-"It's the least I can do if you free me out of these ruins !!"

* * *

_

Yuuri opened his eyes. They were still in the middle of a battle !!! He cheked on his condition. Blood was running down his shoulder and over his back. Apparently, they had not suffer any other attack... Konrad, Gwendal and everyone else were on the same spot than before. What had just happen must in fact have only took only a split second !!

Yuuri stood up quickly, letting Wolfram undercover behind the altar. He was determined to destroy this gem, free the miko... and save his unconcious angel !!

But... It was easier said than done !!!!

* * *

_A/N : _So were you expecting that ? Everything will finally be explained in the next chapter so keep reading ! 

To my dear reviewers :

**Mika :** Sorry about the cliff hanger... (If I understood that correctly, this is exactly what happens at the end of this chapter, right ?) Don't worry, I will post really soon, Yakusoku desu ! (I promise)

**Eveliina92 :** Thanks for telling me you like the story of these kingdoms. I'm quite proud of it actually. If you wonder, the liko's story was inspired by Magic Knight Rayearth, but the four kingdoms story is "made in Tsuki"

**priestessmykala :** Thanks

**lovlee :** thanks for telling me you love ly story !

**XZanayu :** Then again, thanks !

**Zee Rogue6 :** So you were right about the priestess (I guess that was obvious... But I didn't really intend to keep that in shadows anyway.) But I don't think you were expecting that there was more about the miko's story, were you ? If you were, then I didn't do my job well... Or it's just because you have a sense for it !

**munch007 :** Pleased to see my story is worth the sight !

**rueLf94 :** Since I allready wrote this in French, I could not really change it... No I'm not gonna kill you for making request ! It's just that it's allready fixed until the end, so... But that wasn't that far from what you were expecting, was it ? Not really possesed though... Nor really becoming bad... But of course I wanted this fire land to have something to do with Wolfram !

See you in the next chapter !! I love you all !


	9. Fight back !

Hey Minna ! Back at long last ! First I have to apologize to all of you for not uploading soon. I know... I broke my promise, I'm sorry. But I have a good reason. If you take a look at the reviews, you'll see a peculiar one : my first flame... Well it's okay, people have the right not to like my story, but if they want to say it they could at least be polite !!

So I had a review from someone who didn't even dare let his/her name (it was from "..."), only read the first chapter and told me, almost insulting me, that my story is a soap ! I don't know what you think of all this, but they should read more than one chapter before saying that ! I mean, you can't possibly build up a point of view on reading just one chapter, can you ?

So this whole business took me into a little break down, and I was totally unable to touch my computer for all the last week-end. As this chapter is really long, I didn't have the time to translate it during the last week, and I was a little busy on Friday and Saturday... So I had to take all Sunday afternoon to translate this (the whole chapter took me about six hours)...

If you wonder why I didn't simply delete the review, it's because I would consider it a escape.

So, here we are with this long waited ninth chapter !

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Fight back !**

A red flash. Another attack !!

Protecting his face with his arms Yuuri waited for the needles to stop then looked around him.

Konrad had vainly tried to protect himself from the needles by waving his sword at them... But they were too many ! He was now laying on the ground, his body covered in his own blood.

Not far, Gwendal was still protecting Günter, but he seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Günter, shocked to say the least, was supporting the soldier as best as he could. Yozak, a hand clutching his left arm and a wide smudge of blood on his hip, was crawling painfully towards Konrad.

As for Murata, still smart even in these kind of situation, he had found a shelter which was none other than the altar. Yuuri was glad that his friend was there : that way he could keep an eye on Wolfram.

Yuuri put the Tiara no the ground, at his feet.

_[Y This time, I've had enough [Y_

He could feel his wrath grown deep inside him. This was nothing like the situations he had been through until now. There was no one to "punish" except this gem and he could not see any real "justice" to be done. He really didn't know what will result of all this, but he could feel the maou coming

_[Y Please fix this up ! My other self... Find a way to destroy this ruby [Y_

He lost sense of reality. He knew his other self would come out.

Yuuri's hair grew until reaching his shoulders. His eyes lengthened and his pupils narrowed, now thin as ones of a cat. The Maou was standing straight, facing the stone.

A shadow had appeared. The ruby was now encrusted on a forehead as pale as ivory. Ebony black hair, a loose flamboyant dress... It was only a pale reflection of the singing miko, but of terrible beauty. She didn't seem to be material, but she was not either made of vapor, like an image... Or an echo...

The spook stared at the maou before throwing a blast of blazing needles !

Closing his eyes, the maou raised a hand and a water shield appeared, protecting him and his companions. They had already far too much injuries !

Another movement of his hand. The shield changed form. The head of a water dragon, then two, then three materialized themselves, heading straight to the enemy.

_[M What a shame... I don't even have a single speech to do... Oh whatever, there is not a lot of people left to hear me anyway... [M_

But the water dragons appeared to be unable to take hold of their target. They were passing through it as if in smoke.

_[M Crap !! She really is not material... OK, bad idea... Change of tactics [M_

But in this second of inattention, the ruby had had time to throw another volley of needles. Although there was a change : they were no longer blazing. The water dragons had not succeed in catching their prey, but at least they were useful against fire !

_[M Here is my chance [M_

The maou turned his right hand quickly and managed to freeze what was left of his water shield. The needles crashed into the now-ice shield and fell on the ground. Following his train of thoughts, the maou changed his shield into the sharp head of an arrow.

-"Justice be done !!" _Crap, I couldn't help myself... I guess I'm use to it..._

With these words, he shot the arrow, which headed straight to the ruby, smashing it in thousand pieces. There was an other blow, softer and warmer than the others. From the depths of his subconscious, Yuuri felt it. He knew the maou had succeed.

The ice melt and the water dragons vanished... The maou's hair shortened and his eyes widened.

_[M Yuuri. I hope you can hear me. I can't do anything about their state of health. __I don't have the healing power : this is your part... [M_

* * *

Yuuri regained consciousness, finding himself lying on the hard marbled floor of the Praying Room.

There was something odd... He would usually find himself in someone else's arms, most often Wolfram's or Konrad's... Then he remembered something. He thought the maou had say something...

"I don't have the healing power : this is your part..."

Healing... Wolfram !!!!

Remembering the miko's words, Yuuri quickly grabbed the Fire Tiara and put it on Wolfram's head.

_[Y Dear Shinou, make it work [Y_

A pale yellow glow surrounded the mazoku. Wolfram's face tensed a time then relaxed, still frowning a bit in pain. But he was breathing, that was the most important.

"Healing..."

Suddenly, something else popped inside his head ! With a very apprehensive look on his face, Yuuri turned around to see Murata and let out a dread scream ! His friend was covered in blood and was hardly breathing !! The double black scanned the room : all were in no better state !! Even Günter that Gwendal had tried to protect had fainted under the last attack.

Yuuri then did the only thing he could think of. Hoping from all his heart that it will work, he gathered all his strength in his hands and tried to thrown it to the others. He had never learned to use his healing maryoku and promised himself to ask it to Gisela as soon as the occasion occur ! A green glow surrounded the young king. Concentrating with all his mind, Yuuri cast it towards all the others. Their wounds closed up, or at least most of them.

He knew he should not do too much : the healing had a price, it coasted a lot of energy.

When the more serious wounds were healed, Yuuri loosened the pressure and collapsed on the hard ground...

* * *

Konrad opened his eyes, his head felt awful... Then he remembered : they had been attacked by a strange ruby !

Obviously the battle was over... He looked around. Yozak, not far from him, seemed to come back to reality little by little. So did Gwendal and Günter.

He turned his head to his godson and gasped ! Yuuri was lying in the Great Sage's arms, unconscious, frowning painfully. The soldier got back on his feet immediately and hurried towards his young king. But another nasty surprise was waiting for him... Behind the Great Sage was his brother, just as unconscious as his fiance was !

-"Don't Worry for them, Weller-Kyou." Said the Great Sage "They are just asleep. Shibuya used his healing power to cure everyone's wounds, but he did a little too much... He used too much maryoku."

Now that he said that, Konrad noticed that, indeed, the only wounds remaining were light cuts, although he was absolutely sure he had fainted with heavy injuries !! A strange feeling came to him. It was something between gratitude for saving everyone, even though knowing his godson he woudn't expect less from him, and anger for not considering his limit !!

Wait a minute... Wasn't he forgetting someone ?

-"What about Wolfram ?"

-"He's only sleeping too." Answered The Great Sage calmly "As far as I can't guess, when he entered this room, the gem took all his fire maryoku and that's why he collapsed. The Maou has managed to destroy the ruby but I will tell you all that later. I was hardly conscious but I think that Tiara gave him back some power : I barely saw Shibuya placing it on Wolfram's head and I think I perceive a yellow glow surrounding him. Not to worry, they just need some rest and in three days at most, they will be back to themselves."

While he was talking, Gwendal Günter and Yozak had come closer. Gwendal spoke up :

-"Then I suggest we go back to the inn, the fastest the better !"

-"What will become of the Tiara, Captain ?" Asked Yozak.

-"Oh ! Let's keep it ! I could study it when we are back to the castle !" Said Günter, back to his enthusiastic self now that he knows his king is not hurt.

So they left the Ruins and crossed back the Forest of Lain, heading to the inn.

* * *

Wolfram was slowly coming back from his deep slumber... He grumbled and started to trash around in the sheets.

_[W Sheets...? Were am I...? I don't remember... I was in these creepy ruins with Yuuri and the others... Then... This strange room and that voice in my head... [W_

The blond opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom, probably the one of the inn. It was night.

_[W Did I dream all this [W_

Then, he heard someone murmuring his name next to him. The mazoku turned his head and found himself facing Yuuri, apparently worried.

-"Wolfram... Are you feeling better ?"

-"Uh... Yeah... What... What happened to me ?"

He sat up on the bed and laid his back on the pillow.

-"You fainted in the Praying Room. The ruby took all your maryoku away..."

-"What !!??"

He tried to invoke some flames in his hand. Only little sparks appeared on his fingertips...

-"I'm not better than you I think... I used a little too much of my healing power..."

-"Healing ?! What happened exactly ?"

-"Oh ! Wolfram, if you knew... It was so sad !! Do you remember this singing miko Murata told us about ? The one that commit suicide ?"

-"Yeah... What about her ?"

-"Well she commit suicide because she was in love with her king... But he could in no case return her feelings ! Plus, she didn't even have the right to love him ! She was bound to sing and pray for all her life ! The ruby that attacked us contained a part of her soul. She had to see the decline of her country and the death of her most beloved one without being able to do anything..."

-"Wait, wait ! Calm down ! How do you know all this ?"

-"S-sorry... I will start from the beginning. After you collapsed, we were attacked by a ruby. I know it sounds a little weird but it was throwing blazing needles at us ! During one of its attack, I butted against the altar in the middle of the room and a Tiara fell on my head. That's when I heard the miko's voice. She told me the story I just said to you and she promised me that if I could free her by destroying the gem, she could give you back a little of your power by dint of her Fire Tiara. So I let the Maou dealing with the ruby – and as far as I understood, it was not that simple – then I put the Tiara on your head. But you were not the only one to be on the verge of dying ! All the others were heavily wounded so I had to use my healing power, but it seems that I overdid it..."

-"Humph ! About time you realize it ! You always overdo it !"

-"Stop, don't say that ! You almost died and so did the others ! If you knew how much I was scared for you !!"

While saying that, Yuuri's arms flew around Wolfram and he hold him the most tightly he could. He hid his head in the curve of the blond's neck and Wolfram felt some tears pouring over his shoulder. The prince, a little startled, put a hand around his king's waist and an other on his hair, stroking it gently.

-"Yuuri... Everything's okay now... I'm here, I'm alive..."

When Yuuri got quiet again, he loosened his grip around his fiance. Wiping his tears away with a sorrowful smile, he whispered :

-"I'm sorry... It's just... I was so scared I might not hear your voice nor see you face ever again !! I beg you, please don't frighten me like that anymore, I thought I would die if I was never able to see you again !"

-"I promise..." Said Wolfram, leaning closer to him.

Yuuri closed his eyes and let his angel's lips caress his...

* * *

_A/N :_Niark niark maniacal laugher ! Just for you to know, Yuuri and Wolfram are not finished... As for the dangerous object, I know this is not really clear yet (If it was the ruby, how would people know it was haunted if no one set foot in the ruins for such a long time ?) The answers are in the next chapter and this time I promise (a promise I can't break 'cause it's already written in french) ALL the answers are.

To my dear reviewers :

**Zee Rogue6** : Glad to see you're having fun !

**XZanayu** : (Nothing more to say...)

**Eveliina92** : Lol, of course I would stop the chapter just before something happens ! Once again I'm really sorry it came so late...

**rueLf94** : I hope it was not too easy for Yuuri... I tried but I guess it was a bit... You see, I'm the kind of person to go straight to the point (except when it comes to hiding the plot...) so it was kinda hard for me to write a long fight between the maou and the ruby...

See you all in the next chapter ! I don't know when I will upload but it will certainly be less long than this time... I will try my best to do it soon !


	10. What happens during a night of full moon

Hey minna ! Here's chapter 10 ! I hope you won't be too mad at me... Before you read it I will have to ask you to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reading until at least the end of the chapter then you can flame and everything, but please read it until the end ! You'll understand why soon enough...

* * *

**Chapter 10 : What happens during a night of full moon...**

Outside, the wind was blowing, oblivious to what was happening into their room.

They kissed gently for several minutes, then Yuuri tightened his grip around Wolfram, bringing him even closer. Their lips squeezed harder against one another and mouths were beginning to open. Yuuri ran his tongue on his fiance's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which Wolfram granted him gladly by opening his mouth wider.

It was wet, invitating and wonderfully warm... Yuuri caressed his prince's tongue softly, then more and more deeply. Just as last time in the Secret Garden, they were now lying down, on the bed, with Wolfram on top of Yuuri.

The young king then broke the kiss and looked up at his angel... He wasn't sure of himself at all, but the idea of unbuttoning this jacket Wolfram was still wearing didn't seem too bad. A little frightening though...

-"Wolfram... I... I... Uhm..."

-"Hennachoko !" Whispered Wolfram, a smile lightening his face. He did not need any words... He had seen the look in Yuuri's eyes. He wanted it too, but... He was also afraid to do something wrong and hurt his wimp...

Nevertheless, he leaned down to Yuuri again and close the distance between them to plant a deep kiss onto his lips, cupping the maou's cheeks in his hands : that, at least, he knew how to do it... Then, very slowly, he ran his hands from Yuuri's cheeks down to his neck. When he reached the collar, he started to unhook it with shaking hands. Yuuri emitted a little moan and kissed Wolfram deeper, telling his angel that was what he wanted, or at least that he wasn't against it.

So he went on undoing the maou's black school-like uniform, button by button, as he felt Yuuri's hands unfastening his collar and jacket too. The double black was frightened, Wolfram could tell... His hands were wavering, and even his lips... Yet, he went on taking off the mazoku's blue uniform. Soon enough, the blond was finished with the top of Yuuri's clothing. The later sat up a bit and his hands parted from Wolfram's torso, helping him remove his sleeves, then doing the same with the blond's one.

They came to a halt, still unsure of what to do next. Wolfram took Yuuri into a tight hug. He didn't want his wimp to see the frightened look on his face. He shuddered.

-"Wolf... You're shivering ? Are you cold ?"

-"Uh... No... I'm... A little scared that's all..."

Silence fell between them, neither one daring to go further.

Then, without warning, a strong gust of wind forced open the window, rushing inside the room !! They both were so nervous that they parted immediately, jumping out of their skin ! Wolfram found himself landing on the ground, while Yuuri rubbed his head which had hit the wall behind him. Luckily, they had not screamed. If they had, they could be sure Konrad or Gwendal would have rushed in, asking them what was going on...

They stared at each other, bewildered, then... Yuuri burst into laughter !!

-"What's so funny, hennachoko !?" murmured Wolfram fiercely.

Trying his best not to laugh too loud and to calm down, Yuuri answered :

-"You know what ? Let's just drop it for tonight... It's not that I don't want it, it's just... We are far too nervous ! It would be a mistake to spoil that moment just because we're not ready... We have plenty of time !"

-"Uhm... Maybe you're right for once Hennachoko..."

He stood up, took both his and Yuuri's jacket and put them on the back of a chair while the maou went out of the bed to close the window. But Yuuri stopped suddenly, his hand halfway to the handle, gaping.

-"Wolf... Come and see that !"

-"What is it ?" said Wolfram. He walked up to Yuuri and turn his head toward the outside.

A splendid huge full moon was glowing into the night, its pale and smooth light gently stroking their skin.

-"...This is beautiful..." murmured the prince.

They stayed like this for a long time, admiring the gorgeous sight of the Moon and Stars. Wolfram rested his head on his king's shoulder.

_[Y I may be your king my angel... Yet, the one ruling my heart is none other than you... [Y_

In room n°4, things were not happening the same way...

Günter, a little nervous, was still unable to fall asleep. The wind was blowing loud outside, banging on the window. He didn't even hear the loud noise coming from some room near bye... His eyes bright open, he let his thoughts wander to the early afternoon events. The journey through the Forest of Lain had been shorter due to the miraculous disappearance of all the vines and bramble. Following his train of thoughts, he absent-mindedly listened to the wind's song, slowly blowing away.

_[Gt He protected me... [Gt_ He kept thinking.

Soon, a silver light spread over the room. Giving up sleeping for the moment, the king's advisor got off his bed and walked to the window. A huge full moon was shining in the starlit night...

A noise behind him. Günter looked back to his room mate. Gwendal had got up too.

-"Cannot sleep either, Gwendal ?"

-"No... With all what happened today... _Lies... It's because of him... He presence is... Intoxicating..."_

-"Um... Gwendal ? Can you tell me something ?"

-"Wh-what ?"

-"Today... I mean, when we were attacked... Why... Why did you protected me ? Why not protect the Maou ?"

-"The Maou, the Maou... Is this all you think about Günter ?! I don't know why I protected you and not him ! It was just out of instinct ! First you were closer to me and... Ow whatever !! Why not say the truth after all, I protected you because the only one I wanted to protect was you !!"

-"Gwendal..."

-"Ow you can laugh !! I know full well it's hopeless ! Heika, Heika... Why is it always him ?! Why don't you see me ? I was there before him !!"

-"Oi ! Oi ! Calm down Gwendal !"

-"No ! For once I can tell you all this, there is no reason for me to cal..."

Günter, a bit daring under cover of the night, had stepped the last four meters that were still between him and Gwendal. Without even waiting for him to finish his sentence, he did the only thing that could shut him up : he kissed him.

The mazoku's eyes widened in shock ! It took him some seconds before he realized what was happening and kissed back full force ! He flew his arms around Günter's waist, under his white tunic, and bring him closer. He still couldn't believe this was happening. This man, the one he loved, the object of all his most secret desires, was kissing him !!

Günter's hand had already started to undo the golden buttons of Gwendal's green uniform. Having totally removed the jacket and decided to let the shirt on, at least for the moment, he thought maybe it was the good time to gently push him towards one of the bed...

Who said there is not enough space for two in a single bed ? True, it's a little cramped but if you huddle a bit... a lot, there's no problem at all !

Soon they were lying in Gwendal's bed, the later on top of the angelic-faced mazoku.

Konrad, who had almost finished his watch, was walking towards their room to inform Gwendal it would be his turn. He had a hand on the doorknob when, given ear, he heard some... Sounds. Very special sounds to say the least !

So he decided it was not really the good moment to disturb his brother and that Yozak could handle this watch for once...

* * *

The Moon, enormous and so beautiful the previous night, had withdrew from the first light of dawn to give way to the sun. It's warm beams were now piercing through the white veils, caressing the maou's cheek. He was waking up. He opened his eyes to find his fire angel still fast asleep in his arms, cuddled against him. He never knew how much Body heat could warm you up... Having spent all night topless, he thought he would have been cold, but Wolfram's warmth had keep him from this. Thinking to what happened during the night, he felt his cheeks turning scarlet...

_[Y We made the right choice__... He was shaking like a leaf. And I was frightened too. I may be a wimp but I don't regret it. There's no need to hurry, we have plenty of time... Till then I would like to take him to Earth. And maybe... Yeah... Why not do this... [Y_

Wolfram was trashing around in his arms : the sun beams had now reached his eye level, dragging from his deep slumber. He raise an eyelid, then the other, frowning because of the blinding sun. He looked up at Yuuri to find him awake, looking at him with a tender smile on his face. The blond was starting to get use to that smile. A special smile only Wolfram could see... He loved it ! Smiling back to his king, he moved up and closed the distance between them for a morning kiss.

-"Good morning Hennachoko !"

-"Good morning my fire angel... Um, tell me... Are you mad at me about tonight ?"

-"Oh... No... I think you were right... It wasn't the right time yet. Come on, get up ! Let's reassure everyone about our health and then go back to the castle, I'd like to see Greta !

* * *

The travel back to the castle was really calm. As during the outward journey, it took them four days. They could not always find an inn where to stop, so they had to sleep out twice.

Yuuri still noticed something rather strange : from time to time, his first advisor cast a hard blazing look towards Gwendal...

_[Y What's going on between them two ? It couldn't be... [Y_

But Yuuri was more and more suspicious regarding to their behavior, especially since they had disappeared a night where they were sleeping out in a little glade, to come back later, a bit out of breath, hardly hiding their smile and their hair in a little mess...

_[Y I'm starting to understand why Günter told me these sort of things were common here... Since when are those two together ? I wonder... [Y_

He turned to Wolfram and cast him a questioning look. The blond shrugged as if to say 'I didn't know either...'

* * *

So ? Are you mad at me about Yuuri and Wolfram ? If you are please understand me it's too soon for them... Remember that Yuuri came back less than two weeks ago... I tell you all that because I got some serious flame on my blog (you know the one I post this story in French...). Some people were more interested by yaoi scene than my story itself... Anyway it's too soon but that will come don't worry !

I'm also sorry about Yuuri's sentence about Wolfram being his heart ruler. I know it's not something he would say and all but it just popped inside my head and I had to write it somewhere : that was too sweet !

To my dear reviewers :

**Xzanayu** : I don't think I will have someone dying in this fic (or maybe an OC...) 'cause I like them all too much for that...

**MostlyLovely** : Well I stooped there 'cause it already took me six hours to write that, and it's time for me to go to bed... and of course it's for you all to keep reading !!

**Eveliina92** :Ultimate ? Mhhh... I don't know... I have something else but it's not written yet. Anyway it is not before... I'm not sure, six or seven chapters... You'll see !

**rueLf94** : You bet Yuuri was sweet to him ! He ignored him for... I don't know how long ! I think he still feels guilty for that and tries to be the most sweet to him as possible...

**Zee Rogue6** : Thanks for saying I'm good at hiding plot ! Since I know exactly what is gonna happen, I don't know if it's obvious or not... Keep guessing !

See you all in the next chapter ! (If you're not mad at me...)


	11. There and Back Again

Hey Minna !! How are you all doing ?

Here's long waited chapter eleven. I'm catching up with the french ones which means it will take a little more time to update. But don't worry, I'm make sure not to be too long.

I have to apologize for the possible spell mistake : once again, my spell-checker wouldn't work...

In this chapter you will finally have all the answers you want, but... Of course, answers mean there are new questions coming up !

Mhh... I don't think I have any other thing to say... Here you go !**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 : There and Back Again...**

The fourth day, Gwendal finally came back from his little daydream. There still was a question that needed an answer. He rode closer to the Great Sage.

-"So… What do you think about this object ? Was it really that weird ruby ? I mean, it's not really… I haven't imagin that at all, and…"

-"Do you know what a legend is Von Voltaire-Kyou ? A legend is a imaginary story based on a real fact. I think that object we've been looking for was the Fire Tiara. It was indeed a really powerful object when worn by the miko. When the people of Lyseraith left, they knew the Tiara was still there. So the story passed from parents to children, distorting itself with each generation. With time, all that was left from this story is that there was, in the ruins of a ancient palace, a powerful object. As people fear what's powerful, they eventually thought it was dangerous. But as Shibuya told us, the Tiara doesn't have any power left…"

-"So… All we did in this journey was unnecessary ?!"

-"I wouldn't say that… We still needed to check. And besides, there still was this strange voice the villagers were afraid of. Now the miko's free, she won't be singing anymore…"

Leaving Gwendal in deep thoughts, Murata hurried his horse to Yuuri and Wolfram, who were riding alongside, to see what the little lovebirds were up too.

When he saw his best friend coming to them, Yuuri suddenly remembered something.

-"Oh ! Murata, I have a question for you…"

-"That's my day for questions… Well, go on Shibuya, I'm listening."

-"Tell me, you do know how much time went by in Shin Makoku while we were on Earth, don't you ? If I know you, you must have some sort of explanation…"

-"An explenation to the fact that the same lapse of time sliped by here and there you mean ?"

-"Yeah."

-"I don't really know but I have some assumptions. First, you're now the one to control the portal to Earth. So it is possible that the time dimension has changed. But I really don't know in which way. For a real answer I must know if the time on Earth went by since we left."

-"What ?! You mean…"

-"Well of course ! If the time dimension changed it's perfectly possible that time goes by on Earth while we're here… But maybe not !"

-"For the Great Sage, I think there's a lot of things you do not know…" Said Wolfram, annoyed to be left out of the conversation.

-"Eh ! I'm the Great Sage, not a forecaster. I can only make conclusions, I'm not omniscient… Anyway it's possible that you unconsciously changed the time dimension" He said, turning his head back to Yuuri. "Remember… You were thinking a lot about this world, weren't you ?"

-"Yes… I was… I was always wondering how long it had been here since we had left… Wondering if Wolfram was still sad…" He said, lost in thoughts, completely forgetting he wanted to keep some things secret.

Murata decided not to pick this up… for the moment.

-"Then maybe that's why the time dimension changed. If that's so then no time would have gone by on Earth… But we still need to go there to be sure."

-"So… We should go back… Just at the right time ! I was thinking this morning that I'd like to come home for two or three days."

-"What ?!" Said Wolfram.

Yuuri turned his head to look at him. Sadness was emanating from his face that he was trying to hide behind a mask of anger. But Yuuri wasn't on to it.

-"What is it Wolf…?"

-"Why can't you just let Daikenja going there alone ! He is not a wimp like you, he can easily take care of himself !!"

-"But, Wolfram…"

-"There's not 'buts', I won't let you go ! Shinou knows with how many girls you could flirt when I'm not there !"

-"What ?! But… No Wolfram ! You know perfectly well I flirt with no one but you !" Said Yuuri, totally oblivious to Murata and the other's presence.

-"So you say !!"

For a reason unknown to Yuuri, Wolfram was really pissed off.

-"Uhm… If you'll excuse me…" Said Murata with a smirk on his lips."Have the little lovebirds finished with their quarel ? Because I think we'll be arriving at the castle in about five minutes."

-"What… 'Lovebirds' ? Well… No… Uhm… I mean… It's… Uhm…" Said Yuuri, blushing more and more.

-"Oh, come on Shibuya ! Everyone noticed !!"

-"Wh… What ?!"

He turned around to see the other's faces. Konrad was looking at him, smiling. Yozak had the same teasing face as Murata. Gwendal was as expressionless as ever and Günter didn't even dare to look at his king, making a guilty face.

Yuuri would blush even more if his cheeks had not already the color of a cherry !

-"Uhm… Okay... Wolf… Can we talk about this later ? It just makes me feel really nervous…"

-"Tss… Hennachoko !" Answered Wolfram which Yuuri understood as an 'All right, but I don't see what's bothering you !'

The blond gave a little stroke of his heels and his white horse hurried to the castle. Yuuri made a nevous laugh, scratching the back of his head, and tried to look away from the others.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they were welcomed by Anissina, a really wide smile lightening her face. A little thrill ran down Gwendal's back… Instead of the guards usually posted at the gate, were the three maids. Armed with strange purple wands – that Yuuri's mind equated to magic wands – they were supervising all the going in and out of the castle. Dreading what they would find inside, the coming back travellers entered the place, greeted by the crowd's cries of joy.

It was even worse that Yuuri would have believe. Most of the soldiers were busy doing all the chores as wash the floor, clean all the huge windows, doing the laundry, etc… Everything but the cooking, 'just in case it's so bad that it's poisoned' as Anissina said…

The maids, stronger and far more clever in Anissina's mind, had taken the soldiers' place and were currently patroling over the castle.

-"I also took the liberty of setting up one of my newest invention in your office, Heika. I named it 'Clean-up-these-documents-kun'. It's a robot that will sort all of your paper work ! It already cleaned up your office while you were gone !" She said with a radient smile.

As soon as he heard this, Gwendal startled and rushed in Yuuri's office to see the degree of damage.

When they had really cleaned up and signed up all the documents let alone since a weekand a half, that is to say around seven, they finally sat in the dinning room and had dinner.

At the end of the meal, Yuuri sat up.

-"My dear friends, I have a declaration to make. For some reasons, I have to go back to Earth. It will not be long, just a few days…"

A loud noise pounded out on his right. Wolfram had sat up too, striking the table with his fists. He turned his head to Yuuri, an really angry look in the eyes, and left the room without any words.

-"Wolfram ? Hey, where are you going ? Wolfram !" Said Yuuri.

He would have run after his angry angel if he had not yet to give his suitors all the details about his trip to Earth. So he stayed.

-"…So we'll leave tomorrow in the morning. Anissina, please, be sure to fix what I asked you…" Ended up Yuuri, after having briefly explain the reasons of his departure and who was to come with him.

-"Of course Heika !" Answered Anissina.

-"Then, I will retire. Good night to you all !"

* * *

Yuuri was now heading to their room. He had first been to the one the Prince used to sleep in before he came, but his fiance wasn't there so he had concluded that luckily Wolfram wasn't pissed enough to change room…

There he was, in their bed, seemingly asleep but Yuuri knew he was only pretending : his breathing was too irregular. The maou sighed and started to pack his things.

When he was finished, he turned around, walked up to Wolfram's cupboard and opened it.

-"What are you doing in my cupboard, Hennachoko ?!"

Wolfram had stood up and was looking at Yuuri, pouting.

-"Isn't that obvious ? I'm packing your things since you're pouting and don't want to do it yourself !"

-"Packing ? What do you… Oh ! Yuuri… You mean…"

-"Well of course you're going with me ! I promised you, didn't I ? 'I won't go anywhere without you anymore'."

-"You… You could have told me !!"

-"I tried to but you wouln't let me the time to do so !" Said Yuuri, laughing. "Here you go ! Your pack is ready !"

Wolfram threw him a suspiscious look and finally get out of the bed. A strap of his nightgown fell on the middle of his arm, letting apparent a part of his chest. Yuuri looked slightly away as the blond opened the bag the king had just closed up.

-"Yuuri ! You just put random things in there !!" grumbled Wolfram. And he started to unpack and put other things in the bag.

Yuuri smiled.

-"Hai, hai !"

He was sure Wolfram had smile as soon as the blond had turned around.

* * *

The next day, in front of the fountain, Yuuri checked wether Anissina had kept aside the translators for Wolfram. It was a new version : little magnetic blue earings that Wolfram put on without resistance. 

-"Good. I don't know when we'll be back, but we will try not to be too long." Sais Yuuri to Konrad and Gwendal.

Then he turned to the fountain which Murata had already step into. He walked in, holding his angel's hand. He hesitated a bit, then took Wolfram firmly in his arms – Dare I say, bridal style.

_[Y Shinou, if you're still there somewhere, help me ! I beg you, please make it work [Y_

A water whirl appeared in the middle of the fountain, soon carrying them in the nothingness.

The world around them finally stoped round and round. They had arrived. Yuuri, still holding Wolfram really tigh in his arms, looked up : it was night. Time had gone by…

-"What is the date ?" He asked.

* * *

_A/N : _Waaw, I got so much reviews for the previous chapter ! I will try to answer to you all. Anyway, do you have any idea whatever Yuuri wants to do on Earth ? I warn you it's not what you would think about first, you'll have to think a little bit more. How long have they been gone you think ? 

I have to apologize to you, 'cause Yuuri and Wolfram are really OOC. I tried to keep them in but, now that they're together, it's not really possible anymore. I mean, from the moment they are a couple, it's OOCness... But I like them the way they are now.

To my dear reviewers :

**XZanayu** : You know, you're the first to mention Gwendal and Günter... I like them too, even if it's pure imagination !

**Eveliina92** /// - blushing - Waaaw thanks ! As you could see, I was a bit (...okay, a lot) afraid of what you all would think of this 10th chapter, but you always manage to cheer me up ! So thanks for reviewing it hepls a lot !

**Aerianna69** : I'm deeply sorry I had stop them... It's just that I want their first time to be in a different place and context. You'll see !

**MostluLovely** : Mhh... Soon... There will be something happening before, so... It will take some more chapters... But I'll try my best to upload the most often as I can !

**Zee Rogue ; rueLf94 ; Alice22** : You know I really like you all a lot ! You're not like those french fangirls... When I posted this chapter they were all just like 'Ow noooo !! What did you dooo ??!!!' And they wanted something more about GwenxGün (Like an M-raiting with a lot of details and stuff...) And when I told them I won't, they were like 'Oh please, just once, please ! Please ! Please !' As if they didn't care about anything else... I was so pissed off !!! So thank you for agreeing with me ! Happy You really made my day !

**mausoleum maiden** : Thanks about my english ! I think I improved a lot thanks to you all : writting fir you is a pleasure (especially when I get all those kind reviews...)

**Midosaki** : Thanks for adding my story to your favorites !

**HimenoHana** /// Waaaw Am I that a good writer ? Actually, I study biology, so I'm not really involved with books anymore... I used to, but that was a long time ago...

**Love Pairing** : ...What could I say... First, thanks for not flaming, and... Nice pun.

To say the truth if you're interested, I put some of my onw relationship in that fic. About chapter ten... Of course the window didn't just burst open but the dialogue before is authentic... //////////// 

See you all in the next chapter !!


	12. Back on Earth

Hey Minna !

I finally update Our Secret Garden after two weeks (I know, that could have been worse, but I could have done better too...) I think I already wrote that last time but I'm catching up with the french version. So now, I have to write that in French first and then I translate it. It take quite a lot of time but it's okay : I enjoy writing this fic. 

Now with the story. How long have they been gone ? What will they do ? Be careful : new answers always bring new questions !

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Back on Earth...**

They arduously got back on their feet. Wolfram' head felt dizzy and his beautiful uniform was all wet.

_[W I'm starting to understand why Yuuri is always a bit disoriented each time he comes back... [W_

Yuuri didn't let him go until they were all out of the pond, afraid that another water whirl would take away his prince and bring him back to the world he belonged. It was stupid and he knew it but still _'you can't be too careful'_ he thought. Under the glow of the lamppost enlightening their path, Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata walked through the deserted park, shivering. The night was cold and their soaked clothes didn't help matters... At the entrance of the park, the clock showed around 1:00 am.

-"Uhm... Yuuri ?" whispered Wolfram "Are we far from home ?"

-"Not too much, luckily. By walking, we'll be there in about ten minutes. There's no need to call a cab. By the way, Murata, hadn't you ridden there ?"

-"I did. My bike was nowhere to be seen..."

-"Hard luck, mate."

-"It's okay, I wanted to change it anyway..."

They took the main street, going past a lot of shops, closed at this hour of the night but of which the window displays staid lighted, drawing attention of potential customers who could come back at the opening. Across the street, in front of a pub, two men whistled.

-"Hey pretty ! Wanna come with us ? Let's have a drink together !" cast one of them to Wolfram with one of the most deplorable english accent Yuuri had ever heard. They had assume, and they were right, that Wolfram was a foreigner because of his blond hair.

Yuuri threw them a dirty look and protectively flew his arm around his prince's shoulder.

-"Don't listen to them. They're drunk."

Soon enough, they left the main street and turned right. They walked along a narrower street until they reached a more residential district. Wolfram knew the place. The Shibuya house was only a few meters away now.

When they finally arrived at the front steps, Yuuri found himself in a dilemma.

-"What do I do ? It is still one o'clock in the morning... If I ring the bell, I will wake up everyone in the house, but I don't have the key since Mother is always at home..."

But before he could consider any solution, hurried footsteps echoed in the house. Through the window, they saw the lights of the living room coming on, and suddenly the front door burst open.

-"Yuu-chan, is that you ?" Asked Miko before pulling his second son in a tight, suffocating hug. "I was so worried ! Where have you been since two weeks ?! Oh, Wol-chan ! Ken-chan !" She said, finally letting Yuuri go "So you were in Shin Makoku. I thought so... But how come you've been away so long ? I thought..."

-"Mother ! Can't we just come in and change clothes ? We will try to answer your questions after that, okay ?"

-"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan, and yes of course, you're right. Wol-chan, you'll just have to borrow some of Yuuri's clothes. Ken-chan, I think there's still a pair of jeans that you left on the dryer last time you came..."

So they went up stairs to Yuuri's room and removed their wet clothes. After spending all this time outside in the cold night shivering under soaked garments, slipping into a pair of pajamas, even the most hideous ones (like khaki with blue spots…), and delighting in the warmth and softness of the fabric was Heaven.

Without loosing any time by undoing Wolfram's luggage, Yuuri put in the blond's arms one of his long white tee-shirt and a pair of blue pajamas. Then, he put on his own night clothes that were under his pillow.

They found Murata on the first floor – Wolfram had insisted on him not changing in the same room as Yuuri – clad in his jeans and one of Shôri's tee-shirt. They all walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

-"Well, Murata ! Now that we're back, I'd like you to explain us why the time has gone by here too..." Said Yuuri. "You said you could tell me everything if you knew how long we've been gone. So, do you have an explanation ?"

-"Yes, I do Shibuya. First, one cannot but notice that two weeks went by on Earth which is, once again, the same lapse of time that in Shin Makoku. Now, I should tell you why time kinda stopped here when the Portal was controled by Shinou. That was because he – meaning Shinou – belongs entirely to Shin Makoku' dimension. Thus, when he use to make you go through the Portal, only the time of the world he belonged too went by. But now, as I already told you, you're the one controlling the Portal. Your being belongs to both worlds : your body to Earth and your soul to Shin Makoku, as you already know. That's why, when your travel through the dimensions, time now goes by equally. Of course, it is a natural phenomenon. I don't think you could fix up time as you wish, and even if you could I advise you not to try. Manipulating time is a very dangerous thing to do..."

-"Okay... Now I see. So if we spend three days here, only three days will go by in Shin Makoku too ?"

-"Exactly."

-"Mhh... But that pose another problem : how will I be able to conciliate both my life here and my work in Shin Makoku ?"

-"Well, on that point I cannot help. It is your part to decide what to do with your life."

Miko, who had followed the conversation with the greatest interest, spoke up.

-"You will have all the time to work on this matter tomorrow. For now, you should go to bed. It's almost two o'clock and poor Wol-chan can't keep his eyes open."

Yuuri turned over to his angel. Totally absorbed by Murata's explanation, he hadn't even noticed Wolfram's head resting on his shoulder, his eyes shut up.

-"Wolfram... My angel, wake up..." Said Yuuri, not too embarrassed by his mother's presence. After all, if everyone had seen it, she, of all people, will certainly notice sooner or later. And he didn't want to hear Murata's teasing. "I'm sorry, the journey must have been exhausting for you who isn't used to it."

-"Mhh... Why are you apologizing, Hennachoko ?" He said with a sleepy voice.

-"Uh... I don't know... Anyway, let's go to sleep, it's getting late."

-"When I think it was eleven in the morning when we left..."

He got up and yawned.

-"By the way Mother," Said Yuuri "How come neither Shôri nor Father is at home ?"

-"Daddy and Shô-chan are with Bob. There was a lot of work these past few days so they had to stay there."

-"Mh. Okay. Good night Mother !" He said heading towards the stairs to go up to his room, closely followed by Wolfram.

-"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan ! Oh Ken-chan, you'll just have to borrow Shôri's room tonight ! If you don't, you're gonna get yourself thrown out of Yuuri's room by Wol-chan..."

-"You're right. It's okay for me, I'll sleep in Shôri's room."

-"Good night !" Said Miko before going back to her room.

When he pushed open the door, Yuuri too was ready to drop. They didn't even took the time to unpack Wolfram's stuffs and immediately went to sleep, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

The following morning, Yuuri woke up quite early. After all, as Wolfram had said, they had left at eleven in the morning and the day before had found himself sorely reduced by the fact that in was already night when they had arrived... He stayed a moment there, resting in his bed, careful not to wake up his angel.

By chance, it was Saturday so he didn't have to bother about school yet. But he knew that sooner or later, he would have to choose the way he would run his life from now on. There was a solution, of course... But he wasn't sure his parents would be happy about it.

_'I think that even if they're not happy, I don't really have a choice...'_ He thought. _'Besides, now that time goes by the same in both worlds, my sixteen birthday will come sooner than expected. I only have two months left to choose the life I want to have...'_

Wolfram was starting to trash around in his sleep, rolling over and over between the sheets. Soon, he opened his eyes and scanned the room, a little confused not to find himself in their room in Shin Makoku. When he finally felt Yuuri's arm around his waist, he turned over and saw the onyx-haired boy looking at him.

-"Good morning, my angel." Whispered the double black with a soft tone.

-"Good morning Henachoko." Answered the blond, smiling.

Yuuri leaned down for a tender morning kiss.

-"Come on, let's unpack your things ! Does it matter to you if we spend three days here ? It's the week-end so I don't have school, but I will need to see my teachers to settle some problems, so we'll have to wait until Monday evening to go back to Shin Makoku..."

-"No, no, it doesn't matter to me at all. That way, I will be able to see a little more of your world."

So they got up and proceeded to put the little stuff Wolfram had brought up with him in Yuuri's closet.

When they walked down the stairs to have breakfast, Miko was already there, cooking.

-"Good morning, guys ? Did you sleep well ?"

-"Yeah, yeah." Answered Yuuri while taking a toast on the sideboard. "Help yourself Wolf ! If you want some milk, it's in the fridge – that's the huge gray thing there – we also have some toasts, honey, jam, etc. In fact, it's not really the typical breakfast in Japan - it's more like a european one – but as it's what looks the most like what we eat in Shin Makoku, generally that's what I eat the morning to not change my habits. And, I like that, it's quite simple."

-"You're talking to much, Hennachoko !" Cast Wolfram to the brunette. He was already at table, a bowl of milk before him and a toast of honey in his right hand.

Yuuri, resigned, finally sat down on his chair next to the blond and started eating.

-"Oh, Wol-chan ! I never knew your ears were pierced !" Said Miko, overexcited.

-"What ?"

-"Those blue earring's you're wearing. They're beautiful, it looks really great on you !"

-"Ow, that. They're magnetic. It's a translator. I don't know if Yuuri ever told you that, but we do not speak the same language in Shin Makoku. These earrings allow me to understand and speak in the language of my interlocutor."

-"Ah, okay... Oh ! Yuu-chan ! I got a e-mail from Jouji ! He's coming back from his journey and drop by to say hello in the morning before going back to Osaka."

-"Really ?!" Exclaimed Yuuri, a bright smile on his face. "Great ! It's been a while since he last came at home !"

At this moment, Murata,who had soundlessly slipped in the kitchen, fully dressed, spoke up.

-"Who's coming ?"

-"Aoyama Jouji !" Said Yuuri enthusiastically.

-"Oh him ! That's right, he was going around the world. So he came back ?"

-"He should not be long, now..." Said Miko.

At this instant, the doorbell rang out.

-"That would be him !" Exclaimed Yuuri.

He hastily sat up and ran to the vestibule. When he opened the door, a man that was probably a bit older that Shori was standing in the doorway, a caring smile on his lips.

* * *

_A/N : _I tried to make that funny, I don't know if I succeded... Anyway, as I warned you, there are new questions coming up.

Who's Aoyama Jouji ? What will Yuuri decide ? Some answers are in the next chapter so keep reading !

To my dear reviewers :

**XZanayu** : Actually I thought that was too obvious that he will take Wolf with him... So I did my best not to say it until Wolfram is too pissed off. But it seems I managed to hide that fact, ne ?

**Eveliina92** : Dancing on the table ? Mhh... I wish I could do that too but there's no table in my roo. There's my desk though, but you wouldn't want me to crash my laptop, would you ?

**rueLf94** : Thank you ! And thanks to your friend too ! You're right it really helps a lot so keep reviewing

**Zee Rogue6** : Thanks for being patient. I try to upload as fast as I can.

See you in the next chapter !


	13. The photographer

Hey Minna ! I'm finally back... I'm so sorry for the long wait !

I had to edit some of my first chapters (honestly, I don't really like them... I did need a little time to start.) I didn't change them much, mostly the grammar and I tried to make some characters less OOC (changing a few things in their speeches for example)

I guess now you want to now, at last, who is Jouji ? Well here we go !

* * *

**Chapter 13 : The Photographer**

-"Yuuri ! Upon my world, you've grown so much since five years !"

-"Mhh, Jouji, I'm not a kid anymore ! But it's good to see you again !"

-"Oh yeah ! Finally back from my really long odyssey. Ah ! Yuuri, who is that charming boy standing right behind you ? Is he a foreigner ?"

Wolfram had also left the kitchen and was now looking at the stranger with suspicious eyes, his usual jealousy reinforced by Yuuri's radiant smile.

-"Ha ! Wolfram ! Jouji, this is Wolfram Von Bielefeld. He is my..." He hawed a moment, not quite sure on how Jouji would react if he was to tell him the truth. Then, he decided to be honest. "He is my fiance."

Jouji was wide-eyed with astonishment. Then, he smile brightly.

-"Really Yuuri ?! Waow, you're so lucky ! Pleased to meet you Wolfram !"

-"Wolf, Jouji's my cousin on my mother's side. He's a photographer. He just came back from a long journey around the world and he had promised to show me his pictures as soon as he goes home."

Wolfram's jealousy tailed off a bit. So this man was Yuuri's cousin... Anyway, what was a 'photographer' again ?

-"But don't stay here on the frontstep, Jouji !" Said Yuuri. "Come in ! Come in ! We just finished eating breakfast. Come on, sit down on the couch !"

-"Hai ! Hai !"

Somehow, Jouji's demeanour seemed familiar to Wolfram and he understood, as Miko brought tea for her guest and as they all gather around Jouji in the living room to hear the details of his travel, that the tall man reminded him of Konrad. He had the same caring smile and acted the same with Yuuri that his little big brother. Oh yeah, Wolfram now considered Konrad as his brother. It had come about by itself, little by little since Yuuri had arrived... But he was much to proud to tell him !

-"So Jouji, shall you show us all these beautiful photos that you took ?" Asked Miko.

-"But of course ! That's what I'm here for, isn't it Yuuri ?"

-"Mh ! Wolf, come closer ! Jouji is a great photographer, I'm sure you will find his pictures gorgeous !"

-"Don't exaggerate Yuuri, I'm just an amateur." Said Jouji, a little embarrassed.

-"Uhm... Yuuri, what exactly is a 'photo' ?" Asked Wolfram.

-"Ah. Uhm... How to say it ? It's... Like a painting, but you do that with a special device that will take the image instantaneously. The picture will show exactly what you had before your eyes."

-"Here, Wolfram. Look. That is one of my photos. It's a Scottish landscape." Said Jouji while putting a little oblong paper in his hands.

-" It is a country not too far from Switzerland. Do you remember ? That's where Bob lives." Whispered Yuuri in the blond's ear. Wolfram nodded.

When Wolfram looked down at the little paper, he saw a frozen lake in a valley, surrounded by snow-covered mountains. An end of sunset pink light was illuminating the scenery.

-"Waaaaaw... It's beautiful... Does such a scenery really exist ?" Asked him to Jouji.

-"Oh yes ! But you have to find the fight place at the right time and have the most perfect light. You can never do exactly the same photograph twice, each is unique, that's why you have to seize the right moment. Look at this one, I had to have three goes at it to make it perfect. There was always some grains of sand to hide the whole scenery."

Jouji hold out a second photograph to Wolfram. This time it was a completely different landscape : a sandstorm in the middle of a desert. You could have sword you'd seen the movements of the wind between the grains.

And so, during the whole morning, Jouji showed them the pictures he had taken all along his trip around the world. Wolfram was strongly impressed. He had travelled a lot through Shin Makoku and the countries around, but never had he seen so much wonders. Or maybe he had never paid it any attention ?

A huge waterfall, the roar of which seemed to resonate at their ears... A volcanic eruption, all it's majesty captured by the reel... A forest around noon where the sun pierced through the leaves... A huge lake lost in a sea of mist... An Aztec city (says Yuuri) and a river down bellow where the glints of sun sparkled like a thousand diamonds on the surface of the water... A crescent moon crossed by a single lonely cloud... A seashore where the furious waves came to smash themselves against the precipitous cliffs... A heavenly island in a lagoon... Sand dunes under the yellow-orange light of sunset... A sunflower field... Northern lights... A meteor shower in a sky lit by the full moon...

The more Wolfram looked at these photos, the more he thought that he didn't pay enough attention to all those things that surrounded him.

At this moment, the bell rang and the front door opened. Shôma and Shôri soon entered the living room.

-"Good morning ! Yuu-chan !" Exclaimed Shôri. "Oh. My, my, look who's there ! If it isn't Jouji ! You came back from your travel around the world ? How are you ?" You could tell he was longing to ask questions to his little brother, but in the presence of his cousin he just couldn't say a world about Shin Makoku...

-"Very well, thank you ! As I had promised to Yuuri, I came to show him my pictures."

-"You came back just at the right moment, you two ! Lunch will soon be ready." Sang out Miko, who had stood up about fifteen minutes ago to cook her famous curry. "Shôma ! Shô-chan ! Come and help me set the table !"

-"When does your train leave ?" Asked Yuuri while his mother discreetly repeats to his brother and father the eve's conversation with Murata.

-"Around two o'clock."

-"Okay, then we'll come and see you off. I'd like to do some shopping..."

After lunch, Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and Jouji left home and set out for the train station. It was only a few streets away and they were soon on the platform, biding farewell to Jouji.

-"Goodbye Yuuri. Stay well. You'll invite me to your wedding, right ?"

-"O... Of course I will !" Said Yuuri, slightly blushing. "Have a good trip !"

The whistle of the train rang out as Jouji shook hands with Wolfram and jumped in the car. The doors shut and the train moved off. Soon it was nothing more than a dark spot going away from them towards his destination.

-"Well. Shibuya, if it's okay to you, I'll be going home. I don't think you'll need me to go on shopping..." Said Murata, a teasing smirk on his lips.

-"Uhm... Yeah, all right. See you on Monday, then !"

-"See you !" Sang out Murata, already running to some girls and waving them goodbye.

-"Well, shall we go ?" Said Yuuri, turning around to his blond prince as his best friend went away.

-"Uhm... What are we going to buy exactly ?"

-"Some clothes for you. You cannot get on with borrowing mine each time you come here, especially since they're a little to wide for you..." He said, looking at the tee-shirt Wolfram was wearing. It didn't show enough of his beautiful curves in the maou's eyes. "They will stay here. Don't worry for te money, I'll pay for it. I don't know if you remember it, but I've worked a bit during those two months. That was to keep my mind busy. I told you in the Secret Garden, but I think you might have been asleep already..."

-"You've worked ?! You mean, like, in a coffe shop or something ? I can't believe it, you're the maou, Hennachoko ! You're not supposed to work like those common people ! Really, don't you have any consciousness of your rank ?!"

-"What are you talking about, Wolf ? Here, I am nit the maou ! I'm just Shibuya Yuuri, a second year high school student !"

-"That's no reason ! You should at least have an ounce of pride ! You don't even realise..."

He went on with his little speech and Yuuri was starting to feel awkward. He could feel the inquisitive look of the people around them, who couldn't understand anything of what Wolfram was saying. He was speaking in the demon language, knowing Yuuri was perfectly able to understand him. Whatever he would say, he knew the prince would not listen to him : he was much to proud to admit that he is wrong about such an insignificant case.

The onyx-haired boy didn't know what to do to calm down his angel. Then, an idea popped into his mind. 'Desperate situations call for desperate remedies, never mind the people !' he thought. And so, he walked closer to the still vociferating blond prince. He took his right hand in his own and moved his lips closer to his ear, whispering in demon language :

-"I love you, Wolfram..."

The blond opened wide eyes and his cheeks colored themselves in a deep red, really different from the angry-red that was still on his face just a moment ago.

-"Yu... Yuuri ! What has it to do with the conversation ?!" Said Wolfram, much lower. "I'm talking to you about your position and you..." But Yuuri cut him off once again with another 'I love you', discreetly nibbling his ear. "Haa... Yuuri, stop now ! People are watching us ! Let's go now !!"

Wolfram, keeping the brunette's hand, led him to the plateform exit. Yuuri couldn't care less about the people's look of disapproval, now. He was never a troublesome person and had never drawn attention on him, so no one in this station would recognize him. But he had to calm down Wolfram before they reached the shopping centre : there, he might meet some classmate. Obviously his method had worked well. His angel had completely forgotten what he was talking about a moment ago !

* * *

_A/N_ : So what do you think about Yuuri's super technique ? I can assure you it works (I've already tried it) !

What clothes do you think they will buy ? I'll try to upload sooner than this time (I'm actually a bit lazy these days, but I think I can do it)

To my dear reviewers :

**XZanayu** : Sorry, that answer ('what Yuuri will do') will take some more time to come. But I think you can have a guess : he doesn't really have many of choices...

**Zee Rogue6** : I know... There's just more and more questions coming...

**Eveliina92** : hugging back I'm deeply sorry about you fingernails, but it will only get worse with the questions. Of course they will be answers (I would be really mean if not.)

**Midosaki** : laughing Glad to have taught you a new word !

**rueLf94** : In fact, I originally wanted to call him Aoyagi (just as Ritsuka in 'Loveless') but 'Aoyagi Jouji' didn't sound good so I choose Aoyama instead. It's a train Station in Tokyo, just as Shibuya is.

**blackhearteddistruction** **(I hope you read so far)**: You're not being rude, it's okay. As for the beta readers, I know I'm just being stubborn but I like to do my work on my own. I'm already long to upload so if I have to wait for them to read and correct everything... I know my first chapters are not really good. Even in French, it's not well written and all. I edited them the best I could (There _was_ a lot of grammar mistake, I think I managed to correct them). For an excuse, I have to say that translating is harder than just write directly in English (It would be too long to explain why, I guess you'll have to try someday) So can you bear with me ?

**mitsuki** : Thank you ! And welcome in the Secret Garden ! (Don't have much to say...)

**Sofia Dragon** : If you've read until there, once again thank you for your precious help !


	14. Shopping !

Hey Minna !

I don't have much things to say before the chapter, except that I don't own Shuichi Shindo from Gravitation (no, no, I'm not going crazy, I know it's a maruma fic, don't worry !) you'll understand why I have to say that soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Shopping !**

-"Well ! Where else can we go now ?" wondered Yuuri.

They had just left an _n_th clothes store. In the many different bags that Yuuri was holding in outstretched arms was all they had bought during these last three hours : two pairs of pants, one red, the other grey-blue, a bottle green sweat-shirt, a pair of boots in chestnut brown leather, an emerald-green short sleeved shirt that matched Wolfram's eyes perfectly, and eventually, various tee-shirts and a jacket for winter.

Yuuri had had to insist a lot to convince Wolfram to buy that one. It was tight and long down to the middle of the thigh, had a white-grey fur collar, but mostly, it was black. It had been pretty hard :

-"But it's black Yuuri ! Only the maou has the right to wear black !"

The blond had finally given up when the young king had made his point that, on Earth, everyone could wear black and that, furthermore, he would appreciate to see his 'angel' wear the same colour than him from time to time...

Yuuri was quite pleased with what they had found in the shop they had just left. It was an outfit for summer : a pair of shorts and a slinky tank top, both blood red, that looked really gorgeous on Wolfram. It looked a bit like the kind of clothes that were worn by the main character of a manga, that Yuuri had often seen on the front page of some women's magazine. A young pink-haired boy, seemingly singer.

When the blond had come out of the fitting room, all the heads had turned towards him and Yuuri just couldn't help staring at him greedily. He should be more careful, he thought, or he will end up as pervert a guy as Murata...

-"Yuuri... Look... That shop over there, across the street..." said Wolfam in a groping tone.

Yuuri turned his head to see what shop the young prince was talking about and couldn't suppress an embarrassed smile. The blond was pointing to a lingerie shop.

-"Uh... Why not, but, what do you want to buy in there ?"

Just imagining his fiance in one of those frilly black and red corsets almost gave him a nosebleed...

-"Well.. I would like... A new nightgown. I know you don't really like the pink one so..."

-"Are you kidding ?! Of course I like it, it does suit you ! It's just, when you began wearing it, I still had a lot of prejudices. And in fact, on Earth, this sort of things is only worn by women."

-"Really ? So _that's_ why you kept telling me to wear pyjamas like you always do ?"

-"Yep. But it's okay now, I really don't mind anymore. To be honest, I always thought you looked really... 'good', in this nightgown." If Yuuri had dared, he would have said 'sexy' instead of 'good' in that sentence. "Anyway, okay, let's go ! However, don't be mad at me but, if you could please not try it on ? As I told you, these things are only worn by women here."

-"Yeah... All right. Anyway, I know my size."

-"Thank you, my angel."

So, they crossed the street and, trying not to pay attention to the inquisitive look of some women, they entered the shop. Wolfram had already picked out the item he was interested in.

After about ten minutes, the two boys were leaving the shop with an oblong box, clad in a sophisticate turquoise blue veil. Inside, was a deep pink verging on red satin nightgown, with short frilly sleeves, and lace on the collar and the bottom. It was a little shorter than the old one. Yuuri regretted asking Wolfram not to try it on. He will be looking forward to the evening... They had decided that this one would not stay on Earth, it'd be the prince's new night clothe.

-"Good ! I think that's all… Oh ! No, there's one last thing I have to buy. That won't be long."

Yuuri took Wolfram off towards an adjacent street, looking a little grotty compared to the luxurious shoping arcade. At the end of this narrow alley was a small knick-knack shop run by an old haughty-looking man.

-"Does it bother you to wait for me outside ? I'll be back in no time." said the young king.

-"Mh. It's okay."

And Yuuri walked inside the little shop. _What the hell can he be looking for in such a seedy place ? That really isn't worthy of his rank. Oh, well, never mind..._

The maou came back about five minutes after, a cardboard case sorely held against his chest.

-"What is it ?" asked Wolfram.

-"Oh, nothing. It's nothing." said Yuuri, slightly blushing.

Wolfram cast him a look full of suspicion but didn't insist, it wasn't worth it. Yuuri won't cheat on him with a cardboard case...

They left the dark lane to find themselves back in the main street, and headed finally home. They walked along the park they had crossed the night before. The clock, now, was showing ten past six. Several couples were walking around, holding hands, taking the most of the final lights of the day. They walked once again in the other shopping arcade, mostly made of jewel shop, and passed near the pub, still closed at this hour.

When they opened the front door, Miko had already started to cook his curry. Little did she care whether they had eaten the same thing at lunch or not, as soon as her Yuu-chan was home, it was cuury for everyone ! They had dinner around half past seven and talked about a lot of different topics. Miko was, among other things, curious to know if there were mazokus in Shin Makoku that were born with wings on their back.

-"I beg your pardon ?" had been Wolfram's answer.

-"Demons, they're supposed to have wings, aren't they ? A pair of cute little black wings and a lovely peaked tail !!" repeated Miko, over excited.

-"Honey..." murmured Shôma, raising his eyes to heaven.

-"Mother, these are only popular believes." said Yuuri "No mazoku is born with wings on his back... At least I don't think so." he added, turning his head to face Wolfram.

-"I never heard anything about that anyway." answered the blond to the inquisitor look that Yuuri and his mother were casting him.

-"Ow, what a pity. And I was hoping to have some grand children with wings on their back..." sighed Miko "By the way Wol-chan, I have been wondering for quite some time. In the demon tribe, could it be possible for two people of same gender to have children ?"

-"Eh ?! Mother !!" cried out Yuuri, his cheeks on fire.

-"Not as far as I know." answered Wolfram calmly "But I think Anissina is working on that subject. She is a very gifted scientist, even if she's quite extravagant."

-"Anissina ? Gifted ?" asked Shôri, a sarcastic look on his face "As far as I could see, Von Voltaire Kyou seemed rather frightened whenever she brought out a new product."

-"Maybe what you couldn't see is that she is using Gwendal as her guinea pig since they were children." answered Wolfram "He is tired of testing her inventions."

-"But why in the name of Shinou is Anissina working on such a subject ?" asked Yuuri, still blushing.

The prince remained silent for a time, blushing a little too, before saying :

-"I... I'm not sure but I think, maybe, it would be her wedding gift... Such a revolution, it will take quite some time..."

-"That would be so good !! Never mind if it doesn't have any wings, I could sew a pair for him or her !" exclaimed Miko, over excited once again.

-"Honey, I think we talked about that far enough for the moment." said Shôma calmly, noticing his younger son's face "How about we all go to bed now ?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri's lips moving, forming the words 'thank you' towards him.

-"You're right ! Shô-chan, don't spend to much time in front of your computer, you would hurt your eyes ! Good night boys !"

-"Good night !" said Yuuri and Wolfram together.

They walked up the stairs and pushed the door of Yuuri's room. On the floor, near the bed, were the bags full of Wolfram's new clothes.

-"Well, come on, let's put that away and then I'll take a shower." said Wolfram.

-"Oh, let me do it, I'll take care of your clothes. I expect you do remember where the bathroom is, don't you ?" replied Yuuri while opening the first bag.

-"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

And the mazoku went away, one of the bags in his right hand. Soon, the sound of pouring water reached Yuuri's ears as he made room in his wardrobe for his fiance's new clothes.

He was putting down the last tee-shirt on a shelf when he heard the door of his room open, then close. Shutting his wardrobe, Yuuri turned around and froze on the spot.

In his new nightgown, his sleeves slightly falling from his shoulders and laces at the bottom revealing his slim legs, Wolfram was absolutely stunning.

A little smile on his lips, the blond was enjoying his kings reaction. His mouth was slightly opened and he could see his eyes landing on every exposed part of his body.

-"And so ? How do you find that new nightgown ?"

-"It... You, you're... You are beautiful."

Widely smiling this time, the blond walked up to his fiance, put his arms around his neck to slide his hands in Yuuri's hair as the king circled his waist with his arms. Glittering emerald-green eyes met dazzling onyx-black one. Wolfram pulled his fiance to him and then started a passionate kiss. Lips pressing against each other, tongues clashing, saliva blending... Wolfram smiled inwardly when he felt Yuuri's hand on his lower back. The maou couldn't help wandering a bit.

The softness of the fabric. His angel's delicate curves. His back, his hips, his chest. They were not ready to go further yet, but there would be no harm in taking the most of this wonderfully smooth skin...

Once again, they found themselves laying on the bed, with no clue to how they had ended up here in the first place. But this time, Yuuri was on top of Wolfram.

The king slowly broke the kiss and ran a hand along his fire angel's perfect curves. The blond let out a small moan. He then took Wolfram in his arms, holding him as tight as he could. From his lips, very close to the blond's ear, escaped a whisper :

-"I love you."

* * *

_A/N_ : I'm sorry I had to cut them off once again... But it's only been a week since that night in the inn, so I don't see what could possibly have changed.

So, what do you think is in this box ? I don't think anyone can guess exactly what it is...

Anyway, in the next chapter you'll finally know what Yuuri will do with his life from now on ! But be careful, new answers only bring new questions...

To my dear reviewers

**priestessmykala** : Yeah, it's cute... As if it would happen in the real series...TT

**Midosaki** : Not too much girl clothes. I know Wolf is OOC but I wouldn't go that far... Except for the nightgown, but he already had one so it doesn't count. As for the length, I'm the kind of person to go straight to the point (except for the question/answer game, he he...) so I guess that's why it's "short but substantial".

**XZanayu** : I wasn't sure about the second year student though...

**Eveliina92** : Thanks for reviewing even if you were in a hurry !

**rueLf94** : I guess Wolf is not used to that. Especially when the people around cast dirty looks...

**Naru Asakura** : T.T Is my fic that boring that you're sleepy ? Don't worry, I'm just kidding ! I guess you read that late at night, just as I always do. Sometimes I'm totally in the story and then I look at the time and say 'What ?! One o'clock ?! It's impossible it was ten last time I checked !'

**Miya** ; **XOiHeartMiloOX** and **Dia-chan87** : Thank for reading my story so far !

See you all in the next chapter !


	15. A sunday picknick

Hey Minna, long time no see !

'And you think you can come back after such a long silence and just say "hi, long time no see"??' (That was my inner-self...--')

Yeah, I know, I was really long. But you see, a lot of things happened in my life recently so I really have no time to write...

I had exams (that was a catastrophe...), my best friend coming home for a whole week, and I had holidays without my computer.

But most importantly, since a little less than a month, I am single once again. I must say it was pretty hard (that's why I messed up with my exams).

So well, yeah, a lot of things have changed in my life...

About this fiction, I suggest you take the most of this chapter because I won't be updating for a long moment. Maybe another two or three month. That is simply because I choose to write it all the way until the end in French, and then finally translating it for you guys. If I do it any other way, I might still be working on it next year.

About the reviews now, sorry but I won't reply directly on the chapters anymore (takes to much space). But I had some questions about why Wolfram and Yuuri did not do anything more than just kisses and hugs.

Well, first because I'm trying to keep them in character (I swear I'm trying, I didn't say I succeded !). I think that Yuuri would still be too shy. I mean, he accepted his feelings for Wolfram because that's the way it is. But I think at first he would still feel a little 'guilty' to do that with another man, even though it's Wolfram. He needs time to get use to the idea. I don't mean he doesn't want him, he's just not mentally ready.

And secondly, because I want their first time in a precise moment, and it is not now.

Well, now that I talked a lot, I guess you want to finally read this new chapter ? So here we go !

* * *

**Chapter 15 : A sunday pick-nick**

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, a pale green line was glowing above the horizon. He gradually came back from his deep slumber. Then, he realized the position he was in and blushed furiously, his eyes wide open and some lower part of himself suddenly awake too. He found himself still laying on top of Wolfram, his left hand slid under the blond's nightgown, against his chest. The other hand had unconsciously slipped under the mazuku's thigh.

Fighting the urge to run his hands on his fiance's body, and not wanting to wake him up, he untangled from the warm sheets and took some clothes from his closet. Without forgeting to lay down a kiss on the prince's forehead, he left the room and headed to the bathroom. He had some things to deal with…

He took a warm shower, trying not to think to much about Shin Makoku, afraid of not controling his power and coming back without Wolfram. He still had a few matters to settle here.

Under the pouring water, he raised his arm and took a blue bottle of shampoo. He opened it and inhaled its scent. It remembered him of Wolfram's hair. He sometimes wondered if the blond used a similar lemon-smelling shampoo back in Shin Makoku. After pouring it on his hair and washing it, he turned off the water and grab a towel.

Five minutes later, he was climbing down the stairs, fully dressed. He walked to the kitchen door and opened it, happy to find both his parents already there, having breakfast.

-"Ah ! Yuu-chan ! Good morning sweetie ! Wol-chan is not with you ?" Asked Miko, sitting up from her chair and happily jumping to her son to hug him.

-"I let him sleep, it's still early. And besides, I need to talk to you. Good morning father."

He took the toast of jam his mother was holding to him and smiled her thank you.

-"Does that mean you've made your choice ?" asked Shôma as Yuuri walked up to the fridge. "Your mother told me that time goes by equally here and in the other world now, I reckon it changes a lot of things."

-"Yeah." Answered the maou while chewing his toast and helping himself a bowl of milk. "In fact, I've been thinking a lot about it yesterday and I think I know what I'll do. The thing is, you may not agree with it… Even though I went over and over the problem, in anyway I cannot constantly come and go from one world to the other. I have responsibilities in Shin Makoku that I cannot, nor want, renounce. Thus, I think it would be better that I give up school here, as I will not be able to follow the courses. You know I have lessons with Günter at Blood Pledge Castle. I would have less things to learn, maybe it would be a little easier not to mix up everything. I intend to tell my teachers that I leave to study abroad."

-"You really want to give up school Yuu-chan ? You use to say you wanted to go to a university and enter a baseball club…" asked Miko, a little more serious for once, as Yuuri drank up the milk left in his bowl.

-"Mh, yeah that's true. But I have a job now, and I can play baseball in Shin Makoku as well. I don't think I need to carry on with my studies."

-"So you're going to leave the house ? You won't come back every evening like you use to do ?"

-"I can easily ask Gwendal and Günter for a free day once a week or once every two weeks but indeed, no, I won't be coming home every day…"

-"That's wonderful !!" exclaimed Miko.

-"Eh ?" said Yuuri frowning.

-"My Yuu-chan, you cannot imagine how much I'm happy to hear you say this ! Of course I'm a little sad to know that I will not see you every day like before, but to see how much you've grown up, Yuu-chan, I'm so happy ! My son has become a young man who makes his own choices and takes full responsibility of them. I'm so proud of you Yuuri !"

-"Honey, let him breath !" said Shôma, speaking for the first time since Yuuri had told them he was leaving.

-"Ow, I'm sorry Yuu-chan." said Miko hastily. And she released him from her choking hug.

-"It's all right mother. What about you, father, what do you think of this ?"

-"I totally agree with your mother, I'm proud of you my son !"

A wide smile appeared on Yuuri's lips. He stood up and walked to the dishwasher to put his bowl away. Then, he turned his head towards his mother once again.

-"I have another thing to ask you. It has nothing to do with the previous topic but it's really important to me."

-"Well, go on, what is it Yuu-chan ?"

-"I do have a personnal account here on Earth, don't I ? You use to say that you saved money for me when I need it…"

-"Yes, that's right, why ? Do you need money ?"

-"Well, yeah. Not just right now but, within the next few month, I would like to buy…"

Upstairs, Wolfram was slowly coming back from dreamland. Without Yuuri's presence in the bed, he was starting to get cold. Besides, where the hell could this wimp be ?

Something was going on downstairs. He could hear Miko's exclamations, even though he couldn't understand what she was shouting about. Anyway she seemed happy, so Yuuri was probably with her.

He smiled, getting out of the sheets and sitting at the edge of the bed. He yawned, stretched his arms and stood up. He took his new red pants and a white tee-shirt from a shelf in Yuuri's closet, and looked in a drawer for his underwear. After putting them on, he left the room and climbed down the stairs. The voices were now clearly reaching him, echoing through the kitchen door.

-"Maybe you should go upstairs and wake up Wolfram, Yuuri." Shôma's voice was saying. "If you want to go on a pick-nick then you'll have to leave soon."

-"Yeah, I know. I finish putting the bentos in their boxes and then I'll go." his king's voice answered as Wolfram opened the door.

-"There's no need Hennachoko."

-"Ah, Wol-chan ! Did you sleep well ?" asked Miko.

-"Yes, very well, thank you Mother." replied the blond. "Yuuri, I heard we're going on a pick-nick ?"

-"Good morning angel." said Yuuri, placing a quick peck on his fiance's lips. "Yes we are, but we need to leave quite soon because we need to take the train. Can I let you have breakfast while I'll deal with the backpack ?"

-"Mhh." nodded Wolfram, a toast in his mouth and a little smile on his lips.

The place Yuuri wanted their pick-nick to be was an hour away by train. During the trip, many heads were turning to them as the customers climbed up and down the wagon. Not only did Wolfram's blond hair draw attention, but the fact that his hand was tightly laced with Yuuri's did not help matters !

-"Why the hell are they all staring at us like that ?" whispered Wolfram in the brunette's ear after a haughty-looking woman cast them a very suspicious glance.

-"I already told you a hundred times. Here, a relationship between two people of same gender is not really highly regarded…"

But the worse had been the giggling from some high school fan girls. They could bear with the looks, but the excited laughs from some young girls in quest of adventure and interdict were particularly annoying.

When they finally arrived at their destination, they found themselves in a little village which looked really deserted in comparison with the crowded platforms they had seen during their trip. They walked again for a quarter hour, then Yuuri stopped and put his backpack on the sweet grass.

Before their sight, a vast meadow stretched away as far as the eye could see. A little lower, a lake was glittering by the light of the midday sun. A multitude of wild flowers diffused their perfumes in the sweet atmosphere of noon. A few trees stood, here ad there, spreading their branches up to the endless sky. The tall grasses bent slightly under the spring breeze, gently stroking Wolfram's cheek as they lay down at full length on the large piece of cloth that the maou had just unfolded.

Looking up at the sky, Yuuri let out a long, contented sigh.

-"At least, here, no body will come to look at us funny with a scandalized face."

-"I don't understand Yuuri. Why in the name of Shinou are they all so shocked to see two people in love with each other ? Even if they are two men, I don't see the link ?"

-"Well, I… To be honnest, I don't know at all. Now I think of it, it's true that it is totally arbitrary. Maybe it has something to do with religions and old popular believes. I do know that some common practises have a religious origin, it may be the same for certain manners of thinking…"

-"Anyway, you've got some weird way of thinking on Earth !"

-"You have no idea how weird I found Shin Makoku when I first came there ! Well, shall we eat ? Walking like that made me quite hungry. I know you don't like it when it's too spicy, so I asked mother to cook us traditional bentos with onigiris."

And he took two boxes out of his bag, as well as a bottle of water and two pairs of chopsticks.

During the two hours that followed, they ate and talked about various things. Little by little, Yuuri discovered another facet of Wofram that the blond had always made all the possible efforts to hide behind his mask of arrogance.

He understood, as Wolfram unveiled himself and talked about his childhood, how the prince had come to be such a person. Being the youngest of three brothers, he had to appear as tough as the other two. Not towards his mother of course, but mostly towards his uncle Stoffel, the regent. Since his most early days he had to learn never to show the slightest sign of weakness. During the war twenty years ago, he had borne without saying a word to see his brother go to the battle front. Even though he made pretence not to care for Konrad nor to consider him as a brother because of his origins, it had deeply affected him when he left for Ruttenberg. In the end, the reason why the blond was so arrogant on the surface may simply be that he didn't want to be left alone, once again…

It was in mid afternoon. They were talking about Greta since Wolfram had pointed out that she needed new dresses, the old one being a little too short by now, when they heard raised voices. Looking up, they caught sight of a couple on the lakefront, deep in conversation. The woman, tall and brown-haired, seemed to be really angry. She was yelling louder and louder until they see the man shouting something at her in a provocative way. She slapped him with all her might, a deep sadness written on her face. Then she turned around and quickly ran away from him. The man passed his hand on his left cheek, in a daze. They heard him swear and he walked away in his turn, toward the opposite direction, without addressing them one single look, obviously too deep in thoughts to even notice them.

-"Why did they part ? She just proposed to him so why did she go away ?"

-"Mh… No, Wolf. Here this gesture shows a deep resentment. When she slapped him, she meant to break up with him. I suppose he had done something that she really disliked."

Wolfram remained silent for a time. So that was true. Yuuri really proposed to him without knowing what he was implying. He had always though this was an excuse because of his stupid prejudice about 'gay' relationship. And worse, this gesture had not meant love, nor even humiliation, but something that was near hatred… Now that he thought about it, he had indeed been really insulting toward Miko on that evening. So that was the real reason why the king had slapped him, because he had felt a 'deep resentment' ?

Yuuri could see sorrow on his fiance's face. He was still silent, like lost in his thoughts, a veil of sadness darkening his eyes. It was easy to guess what the blond was thinking about…

-"Wolfram ?"

The prince turned around to look at him his eyes still lost and dark, and Yuuri brushed his lips with his own. Caught unawares, his face soon lit up and he responded to the kiss.

-"I love you, Wolf. You know that, don't you ? Whatever happened in the past, what is important is the present."

Wolfram smiled and nodded. Yuuri was right, they were together now, it was meaningless to dwell on the past.

-"Well, shall we come back home ?" said Yuuri "We'll have to go back to the station and take the train once again. We have to be on time."

They fold up the cloth again and gathered their belongings. Suddenly, Yuuri tripped on the backpack and soon found himself laying at full length, his nose in the grass and his stomach on Wolfram's thigh, who had fall with the maou. A little dizzy, the double black stood up in a hurry.

-"Ah, I'm so sorry ! Are you all right ?" he asked hastily, then when he saw the blond was remaining silent and keeping his eyes shut, as to contain his anger "Wolfram ?"

But the blond could not hold back anymore : he burst into laughter.

-"How do you manage to always find yourself in such ridiculous positions ?"

Yuuri frowned, a little hurt.

-"What's so…" But he stopped in the middle of his sentence, hit by a sudden thought. He looked at Wolfram with a bright smile on his lips.

-"What ? Why are you looking at me like that ?" asked the blond when he finally managed to calm down.

-"I just realised it is the first time that I see you laugh so genuinely and openly."

The mazoku froze. That was true. When he was with Yuuri, he did not need that mask of arrogance and disinterest. He was free to show other parts of him. An indeed, it had been a long time since he last laughed so much. Feeling his cheeks flush, he stood up and turned around.

-"Come on, Hennachoko, let's go home."

* * *

I hope you liked it. All I have to say now is that I'll try not to be too long. Take care of yourself until then.

I like you all a lot !


End file.
